Miss United Kingdom
by hazardous
Summary: Lily was chosen to compete in the Miss UK pageant against ninety-nine other women and all's going well,at least until she involuntarily decides to fall head over heels for the gorgeous host of the Miss UK pageant...James Potter.
1. Going a Long Way

I have nothing to say, as it is a new story....

Disclaimer: Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Harry Potter

And neither do you...

I am soo lazy...but I should write a summary, right??

Summary: Lily was chosen to compete for a Miss UK pageant against ninety-nine other women and all's going well...at least until she involuntarily decides to fall for the gorgeous host of the Miss UK pageant...James Potter.

So here goes...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT??"

"Yeah! I mean, how cool is that?" But Lily wasn't listening anymore. She was staring at the letter Rinnie brought in.

"I mean, now you can be on TV, show off those killer legs, get rich...and actually meet _the_ James Potter!! I mean, he's like, soooo gorgeous...those dreamy eyes, strong—"

Lily still stared in shock at the letter. It read:

_Dear Ms. Lillian Evans,_

_You have been chosen to compete in the pageant for the title of Miss Europe. You and twenty others are competing for England while the other eighty are from other countries such as France, Germany, Portugal ect...you will be Miss London, from, of course London. We await your response by mail. If you do not respond, you will be automatically entered for the pageant. The pageant will be held from December 20 through January 16. We hope to see you at 7:30 P.M. on December 10 to prepare for the pageant._

_Congratulations again,_

_Melinda Hefford_

Melinda Hefford  
Miss UK Pageant Corresponder 

She?? Lily...in the Miss Europe pageant...man, these people are done in the brain, seriously! But this was so awesome! The only reason Lily actually entered her name in the first place was to get a scholarship, but she didn't actually think it would come true...whoa!

"Lily, Lily!! Are you listening to me? We've got to go shop, I mean, you need to be in good dresses and God knows you don't have any good ones—"

Lily rolled her eyes at the prospect of shopping. She hated it. She just didn't understand how people could just kill hours going through sale racks when they could be outside hiking or something.

"No," Lily shook her head firmly.

"But—if you show up in rags and the other girls look gorgeous...then, then—"

"No," Lily sighed. "Rinnie, you know how much I hate shopping—I just can't stand it. Besides, they don't care. It says I'll be fixed up on the tenth anyways so why bother spending so many galleons on this crap—"

Rinnie shook her head as Lily ranted on about shoppers and how much time and money they spend just doing nothing productive. She didn't share that view of course...shopping was heaven to her, but Lily? She's just another story.

Rinnie had been friends with Lily since she was eleven; they first met on the Hogwarts Express, and had been best friends since, which was surprisingly hard as she herself had been in Ravenclaw while Lily was stuck in Gryffindor. The flat they shared was expensive, even when they split half, but they could afford it...just barely. Lily had recently quit her job in designing because some guy had "felt her up" and she hadn't gotten a new one yet. Rinnie had been trying to reason with her because she alone couldn't support them and that designing job had _had_ high pay and all....

But now, here was the answer to both of their prayers...a scholarship pageant, no pervs, and even if Lily didn't win, she would have _plenty_ of modeling job opportunities.

Well, we'll see

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BYE LILY!! YOU BETTER OWL ME OR SOMETHING!!"

Lily waved out the window of the limo at Rinnie and yelled back, "DON'T WORRY I WILL!! I'LL EVEN SEND YOU A SOUVENIR OR SOMETHING!!"

Lily sighed back in her seat at the driver told her that it would be quite a long time until they got to the stadium where the Miss Europe pageant would be held.

The past few months were hectic. Rinnie was always muttering around and dragging Lily to any forsaken store and made her try on hundreds of dresses. Her dent in the bank was worse than it had ever been in her entire life!

But she was kind of happy to go...it was exciting and adventurous, just what Lily had been missing these past years. In fact, the last adventure she had had was when she climbed up a tree and fell down from it...that had left a small scar at the base of her ear...a tiny scar...it wasn't that bad!!

Lily subconsciously reached to her ear and took out her compact mirror, examining the scar. When she fell from the tree, her ear hit a branch and she had broken her left leg and arm. The other scars had long since disappeared but this one was to be her companion for life, a _reminder_ her mom had said. _And a reminder it was_, Lily smiled.

Her life at Hogwarts was not much more exciting; sure there was werewolves, magical staircases, mummies, and banshees, but there was missing something...something that this pageant could fill.

Her heart inexplicably jumped in her throat as she bit back a cry of sheer exhilaration. Until this morning, Lily was calm through the entire process. Today morning, a limo (with a chauffeur of course) showed up at her flat door and led her downstairs to where a limo was waiting. She would've preferred a Porsche but...

Lily looked out through the dark, tinted windows. Her eyes were traveling along the road they passed, as if searching for a sign of relenting. The limo did go a long way, a way where she stretched and ate, and slept...it had been _hours_ already! When were they going to get there??!! At one time, Lily almost rapped on the screen to talk to the chauffeur, but decided against that as they passed the umpteenth stoplight. She didn't want to seem _too_ rude.

She yawned and stretched out her arms, falling back against the seat for the millionth time. Lily stared out at the now pink, red horizon and remembered when she and her mother (not her sister) had just gone out, just the two of them, and watched the sunset together. It was a tradition for them that broke when she decided to go to Hogwarts...

"Miss, miss, wake up! We're here!"

Lily blinked open her eyes and looked up into the face of her chauffeur. She was confused and when she realized where she was, she blushed beet red and laughed. "Sorry, must've fallen asleep."

The chauffeur nodded understandingly. "Yes, miss, it was a long ride. But now we're at Brinkard Star Stadium."

Lily stepped out of the limo and looked around at her surroundings. It was exactly seven o'clock...that meant she had slept for about two hours. The first thing she noticed was that it was huge! The stadium could have fit more than one hundred similar flats inside it and still have room for more!

Lily slightly stumbled on her way to the entrance and out of the corners of her eyes, she saw other identical limos pull up behind the limo she came in, though none of the chauffeurs had to wake up _their_ charges...Lily shook her head to clear it and saw that there was a line full of drop dead gorgeous women in front of her, all waiting to get in. They were all dressed fancily and here she was, with a t-shirt and some jeans....stylish jeans mind you, but still she felt a _tad_ undressed.

How am I going to compete with all that breast and body, man! Some of these women need to lose some breast weight...Lily thought. And she looked closely at the other contestants. Most of them did something to enlargen their boobs, she noticed dully.

She moved her gaze to the entrance. It was absolutely gorgeous and she couldn't wait to see the rest of the stadium. It was intricately carved with vines around it and beautiful glass (or crystal? She couldn't tell) doors with a man standing next to them, shaking each of the girls' hands and smiling. _Faking_, she noted, surprised. That's weird, a lot of men would die to have that position and he's faking??

Lily looked behind her and now there gathered a group of women looking anxious and fixing their make-up. Prisses...she thought spitefully. No! Bad Lily! Think nice thoughts, think nice thoughts, think nice thoughts...

Lily moved up the line with the other people. When she was almost there, she shockingly noticed that the guy shaking their hands was James Potter, the famous host of Miss Europe. So this was the guy Rinnie was raving about, Lily eyed him. He didn't look that hot...okay cute...but not hot....definitely not hot....no, okay maybe a little...okay a lot....Lily now knew what made Rinnie so smitten with him but she wasn't attracted to him like that—she barely knew the guy! Lily walked forward and reached out to grasp his hand...and she ended up shaking hands with the floor.

That was the only way to describe it. One minute she was reaching to shake his hand, the next, she heard giggle from the women who were behind her. Some hands reached to help her, but she shook them off and stood up herself, cheeks flaming, but back straight.

"Are you okay?" Lily looked up startled, at the voice. It was James Potter and she was not amused to see that he looked like he would collapse from laughter at that second. People make mistakes, okay??

Lily looked at him coldly. So she wasn't graceful, fine. "I'm fine, thank you," she replied a bit stiffly, but didn't shake his hand. James looked at her weirdly, but met her cold gaze unwaveringly.

"Well, that's good then," he said.

"Oh really?" Lily walked passed him, getting stares (and glares) from her competitors. She was not in a good mood.

_What the hell is up with them? Don't they have something else better to do than to stare at me??_ Lily yelled in her head. _This is soooo not my day._

The bellboy lead he to her room, which was inside the stadium, Room 13, all the while glancing and sometimes shamefully staring at her legs. Lily was getting annoyed.

True, she did have a nice body that other women were envious of. A nice body, long legs, skinny, but not too skinny, waist, but all the other contestants were like that too. She had beautiful blood red hair and large emerald green eyes that was surrounded by thick lashes and her teeth, perfect pearly white...(**Author Comment: What I wouldn't give for perfect teeth... without the forceful use of braces of course, wimp! I am so afraid of pain...besides, my teeth aren't actually that bad...**)

"Okay, I can get to my room myself now. Thank you," Lily said to the bellboy.

"Uh—Are you sure you wouldn't like me too--?"

"No, no, that's perfectly fine. I mean, I'll be fine," Lily smiled and stepped out of the elevator.

"Okay then miss. My name is Charles if you need anything..." Charles said with a wink and a last glance at her legs, which were in tight jeans, but you couldn't really see that much...perv!!

Lily gave a fake smile and hurried down the corridor, almost crying with relief. Damn! That guy was a leech...gross, gross, gross, gross. Lily kept chanting in her head about how much she needed a bath the minute she got to her room...Now where was it?

Hmm...room 9, room 10, room 11...

She looked at all the signs and rounded the corner.

BAM!!

Lily fell over this guy and landed on top of him.

"Ouch ouch damn! Oh I'm sorry!" Lily cried frantically, helping him up. "I really didn't mean it, it was just this fuc—funny day and everything—AHHHH!! IT'S YOU!!"

James cocked his eyebrow. "Yes it's me, got a problem with that?"

"For the host, you are quite rude..." Lily glared.

"Oh that's right, where are my manners? I am terribly sorry my dear woman," James grinned.

"You should be," Lily said huffily.

"And I am," James grinned. "Do you mind helping me to get off the floor?" He had fell when Lily let go of his hand. Lily just sighed. "Pretty please?"

Lily was a sucker for puppy faces, that's how Rita usually made her get to those stupid fancy restaurants (she liked fast food much better) and those gay Oriental Carpets, although the designs were really something. "Oh..." she stamped her foot, unhappily. "Okay---stop that!" James blinked innocently.

"Doing what?"

"That thing you're doing," Lily shut her eyes. "I'm not looking at you."

"Such a shame. Most women would die for a chance to look at yours truly..."

'_Arrogant egotistical jerkhead_,' she thought savagely.

"After all, not many women are lucky enough—"

'_This is soooo bloody annoying..._' Lily glanced at her nails and blew off a little dust. _'I wonder what time it is.'_

"WELL, UM...look at the time...I gotta get to my room, after all..."

"What are you talking about Miss—"

"London, Miss London," Lily replied. James glanced sideways at her.

"All-all right Miss London, it's only about a quarter to nine," James said.

"Yeah...with my face mask and everything, it's just so hard to get everything done by ten and we have to wake up early tomorrow morning, so...see ya!" Lily flew down the corridor, leaving a confused James behind.

"Face mask?" James inquired to nobody.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, kind of dumb with the Lily and James thing, but it will get better, trust me.

So, here's my end of the chapter survey:

Who do you think is the hottest guy (for the females): 

Orlando Bloom

Johnny Depp

Daniel Radcliffe

The guy who plays Draco Malfoy

Chad Michael Murray

Ashton Cutcher (don't know how to spell his name, sorry)

If you think some other guy needs to be on this list or deleted from it, please tell me.

Who do you think is the hottest girl (for the males):

Pamela Anderson

Beyonce

Ashanti

Jennifer Aniston

Any model lying over a sports car

Reese (from Legally Blond, I can not think of her last name right now...)

I know these are not the best choices but I AM A GIRL, OKAY?? I am not good at seeing who's the hottest girl because I am perfectly straight, thank you very much.

Again, tell me if any one else needs to be added or deleted.

THANX


	2. Generous and Picky

The answer to your reviews (thanx very much):

Water-sprite87:

Rita?? I was really confused at first about who you were talking about, but I made a mistake and I meant Rinnie. Thank you very, very, very much for bringing that to my attention. I do think Johnny Depp is a bit old, but many girls are still totally obsessed with him. I have no idea why. I have never seen Tom Felton without blonde hair, but I definitely don't think he would look cute any other way...

Bubbles:

A lot of people think Tom Felton's hot, and I didn't in the first movie, but the second and third movie were alright (except in the third movie—I didn't really like his hair much).

Mooncancer:

Yeah, I was thinking of that movie too, and I was watching Miss USA when it suddenly popped into my head. I always get random ideas. And many people think I'm weird)

Ekens36:

Daniel Radcliffe is hot in some ways, he was a lot better in the third movie and Johnny Depp? Well, my friends like him a lot, but not my type...trust me.

Dude Formerly Known As Coty:

Thanks for your review; it's always great to have people encouraging you and your review was my first for that story...thanks!

_DISCLAIMER: I own Harry Potter and I still don't have my own lab top. Yeah right! (I do not own Harry Potter in any way...do you think J.K. Rowling might sell me her ideas for say----ten bucks??)_

ON WITH THE STORY!

Summary: Lily was chosen to compete for a Miss UK pageant against ninety-nine other women and all's going well...at least until she involuntarily decides to fall for the gorgeous host of the Miss UK pageant...James Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! What the hell!?" Could be heard all throughout the hallways of the Brinkard Star Stadium, not that anyone could hear the delicate tones of Miss Lillian Evans.

"Stupid bloody alarm clock!" Lily cursed and ran to the shower. She was almost sure she had set her alarm clock for six in the morning, but it was eight now and the dressing/tour buses were departing in fifteen minutes.

"BUSES ARE DEPARTING, PLEASE HEAD DOWN TO THE STADIUM. THIS IS THE LAST CALL."

"NOOOO!" Lily was still in the shower when the announcement was made. She was NOT going to make it. Why'd they have to make this so early anyways? Untangling herself from her towel, Lily punched the blow drier and started brushing her teeth. It was a great hotel, with a great bathroom, bed room, and maybe the bed was just too comfortable.

Lily hurriedly put on some clothes and rushed into the halls. Damn! Late on the first day! And Rinnie had so much faith in me too...I feel sooo bad—well not really but still! Run run run!

Her long slim legs were getting a little worn out and so were her heels.

"Ah elevator!" She pressed the down button and impatiently waited for that little ding sound to tell when the elevator was up here. It never came.

"What the fu—"

"It doesn't work you know. Stopped working yesterday."

Lily gritted her teeth at the voice. "That's educating, Mr. Potter."

James stepped into view and he grinned. "I see you've missed the bus. That's a pity because this is where they get the dresses they want and stuff. Plus the jewelry and under garments."

"I know," Lily spoke through the clenched teeth. If he came here to rub that in her face—

"Well, it's too late now, unless you have a car? Maybe you can find the bus and follow it because I have no clue in hell where they are going," James said. Lily blinked.

"But I thought you were the host," she said lamely. James looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I was and I still am the host, but my secretary always deals with this picking out dress stuff every year. She says I don't have good taste in clothes stores," he grimaced. "And I have no idea. She usually picks out the tuxes I where for the show." Lily smiled at the thought of James's secretary handing him a pair of superman boxers...oh what blackmail that would be...too bad she wasn't that kind of pervert.

"I can imagine that," Lily said a little dryly. James laughed.

"I'm sure you can. So, do you have a car? This is what they're supposed to do all day, and you'll be staying here all—you have to have a car!" James said, horrified at the thought of her staying there the whole day.

"Uhh..." Lily grinned nervously. "I um...don't."

"What?! What kind of idiot comes here without a car?" James shrieked. Lily felt herself flame with anger. _Just who does he think he is??!!_

"Well, listen here, Mr. Potter. You organized this damn thing and you know perfectly well I got here by limo, so I had no way of bringing a car! You know damn straight that even if I had a car, I wouldn't be able to use it because of the NO PARKING sign in the parking lot as it's not open to the public right now!" Lily's cheek was a deep red and she felt herself shake. "Just because you're rich, and famous, and has everything he wants doesn't mean anything you f up little—!"

James held up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, Miss London. Let's get in my car and go buy you six dresses. All right? My treat."

"What?! You're paying? What's the catch?" Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Cuz if it's anything perverted you can just get out of here."

"Why, what kind of person do you think I am? Come on," James persisted. "It's just going out to buy some dresses. It's not anything else."

"Hmmm...okay," Lily said. "But **_only_** because I'm _desperate_ and **_only_** because I need a dress; nothing else."

"Alright, ladies first then." James opened the French Doors and held them out.

"Thank you," Lily said stiffly.

"You're welcome...now come on!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm...this isn't a bad place," James remarked, gesturing to a wide variety of dresses. Lily stared. This was the worst shopping place she had ever seen in her life! What kind of dresses are these? True, they are pretty enough, but they're just too fancy. The moment you walked in, there was this dummy with big boobs in this elegant dress with pretty jewels and everything.

"_This_...?" Lily eyed the place skeptically.

"What, too plain for you?" James mocked. Lily glared and walked to the other side. The aisles were so filled with dresses that you could barely walk without smushing into something big and floaty.

"Deep, breath, Lily, breathe..." Lily carefully went to one of the racks and looked at each one of the dresses. "Eww...gross gross gross...yuck!"

"Hey Miss London, what about this one?" James was holding up a pink dress that had little beads on the front and this sequined pattern silk dress with a bow in the back.

"Potter, what am I? _Five_?"

"You know, for someone who missed the chance to go on an all out shopping spree, you sure are picky. I like it," James said.

"You like it?" Lily asked. "You really like it?"

"Yeah..." James said slowly.

"Really," Lily said sweetly. "Then **WEAR IT YOURSELF**."

"Sheesh, talk about wicked witch of the west..." James muttered. Lily and James kept looking for about two hours and met at the center of the store exhausted.

"Nothing," James said, dropping his hands. "At least nothing to fit your taste," he added on second thought.

"Haha, keep talking. This is why I hate shopping. Dry sense of humor. Let's go somewhere else," Lily said.

"Hold up—what? Since when did I say that I was gonna take you on a shopping spree?"

"Since you said you would help me pick a dress."

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did! Well, give or take a few words..."

So that was how it went. Lily and James went to all different kinds of stores and they spent hours looking through racks, but Lily never even bought one dress.

This reminded Lily of shopping with Rinnie. It always went like this. They would spend hours shopping and Lily usually never even bought one thing. Lily remembered the first time she went shopping. It was actually when she was seven and her mom took her to a huge mall. Lily thought it was heaven until they started shopping. Her mom dragged her from store to store to store looking for something.

As it was, Lily's mom was buying something for her boss. A bottle of cologne and champagne.

Lily smiled sadly. She was too young to remember what had happened, but one of the fights that followed was one of the worst. She could still hear her parents shouting at each other and she remembered crying and breaking the china. Her dad had left.

Then, a few months later, Lily was home early because her school was a half day. And she was happy and smiling when she got home. She raced upstairs and then she heard it.

_Moaning and crying. It was sick. It was so sick. I guess mom forgot about half days,_ Lily grimaced.

"London, are you okay?" James snapped her out of her reverie.

Lily shook her head a few times. "What?" She found that she had tears in her eyes. _I guess Potter must have noticed too._

And he did, but graciously didn't ask her for any explanation.

"Do you wanna go back or keep looking?" James said.

"Keep looking. I need a dress," Lily said.

"Ohh..." James sighed, but he went back to scrying racks.

Lily walked to the other side of the store. Away from James prying eyes.

_I can't believe it. That was the worst thing ever. I used to have so much fun with mum, but from then on my smiles were forced. I think she knew that I heard. I think she knew that I saw. But she never brought it up because she thought it was okay. And I did too,_ Lily thought.

But it wasn't okay. The next few days were agonizing for Lily. She even remembered cutting herself when she was fourteen because she kept having those dreams with the moaning and creaking and...uhhh. Gross.

Lily slapped herself...hard. Shopping, she needed to concentrate on shopping.

_Ugly, ugly, gross, eww.., ugly, ugly, gross, ooohhh...no._ The clock ticked tocked, ticked tocked for Lily didn't know how many times when she saw it. It was gorgeous.

Lily almost ran for it. And she touched it. The material was a silky kind, strapless. Silver with elegant trailing and a nice design. Simple and plain, yet elegant and graceful.

"So what do you think about—what are you looking at?" James held up a dress, but stopped halfway when he saw that Lily was totally out of it. "Hello?"

"Potter, look," Lily pointed at the heavenly dress, but all James saw was a straggly gray dress that was one of the plainest ever.

"Um...are you sure you wouldn't want _this_ one?" James held up his dress. It was a lavender color that had just one bow in the back of the dress. Lily had to admit that he had nice taste, but still...she liked the silver one. (**AUTHOR NOTE: I would have a lavender dress but my favorite color is silver and lavender clashes horrible with blood red hair. just a note)**

"No, that one," Lily said and she grabbed it from the rack. James looked at it doubtfully.

"Okay, what's the price?"

"You're not paying for it. I am," Lily said checking the price. "Twenty gallons! Wow, that's so cheap considering how _beautiful_ the dress is..."

_Twenty_? James thought. Man, you are getting **ripped** **off**.

"Okay. That's fine. Let's go back now."

Lily looked confused. "But I thought I needed six dresses. This is only one. Where are we gonna get the other five?"

James groaned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, James doesn't seem to like Lily's dress, but that can be altered.

Survey:

What is your favorite color?

See, I always have unique favorite colors. At first it was angelic white and people always made fun of me like whenever they saw wallpaper they were like, "Oh, there's your favorite color." I was just like, "SHUT UP."

Then it was clear. You know, the color of a crystal. They are so pretty. Now it's silver. I love silver and it's really beautiful so that's why I made Lily's dress silver.

Don't worry, Lily's gonna look pretty.

Really


	3. Colorful Dentists

**Thanx Again for the reviews!!: Talk about encouragement.**

Tiffy:

**Yeah you are really right. But I hardly know any British slang words. Maybe you can help me on that. I just changed the Yo's or deleted them. Now it doesn't sound so American slang...ish**.

Water-sprite87:

**You like the color blue?? What kind (aqua, robin, sky, baby??)? I used to really like turquoise blue but then I decided to go with some other colors. Thanks for your reviews; you really know how to encourage people. Whatever floats your boat?? Haha...that's funny.**

Orla:

**Yeah, I respect your opinion and you're right. I actually was going to go with Miss Great Britain, but I didn't really like the name. Miss Europe is much more accurate and I've updated the chapters to match that, but my title is still going to be Miss United Kingdom because...you'll find out later. But I am really sorry to all the Europeans that I offended (really really really sorry) and just out of curiosity, are you European too?**

Blink182Rox:

**Totally! I love Blink182! They are a great band and I can't wait for their next album. I'm not really interested in Chad Michael Murray, but my friends asked me to put it on there because they are obsessed with One Tree Hill!**

Nicky Abagale:

**You hate shopping? Wow. I used to hate shopping furiously and whenever my mom would say, "Let's go shopping!" I was like, "I'm doing homework!!" Works every time. But now, I'm okay with it, but I'm trying to make Lily have a different point of view because most people love shopping!**

Eken036:

**Are you ekens36? Just asking (please don't get offended) but your signed names are a lot alike! It just has a 0 instead of an s. I like blue at one time because as you can see, my e-mail address is . Yeah, poor Lily. That idea was actually because one of my friends, they had a mom like that. And I just wanted to dedicate that chapter to her because she suggested it. It'll get better for Lily, really.**

6

_Summary: Lily was chosen to compete for a Miss UK pageant against ninety-nine other women and all's going well...at least until she involuntarily decides to fall for the gorgeous host of the Miss UK pageant...James Potter._

Disclaimer: I know we are supposed to put this on every chapter, but it still gets tiring to write once in a while because it's so depressing. I do not own Harry Potter in any way whatsoever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream Sequence:

_Lily hopped home from school and opened the door to her wonderful cream-colored house. It was a gorgeous big house and the front door opened in sort of an arch over the garden bed. She saw everything. From the mahogany chair to the chocolates laid out on the oak table. Lily didn't remember those there in the morning. She saw her feet and passed a mirror as she walked up the stairs, her light red (it turns blood red when she's older) hair glinting of pieces of silvery. _

_The main stairs opened up to two little staircases going opposite direction and in between those two separate staircases, there was a ledge. Her favorite place. Her hand was on the polished railing and she lightly bounded up the stairs. She heard it. _

_Moaning. The creaking of bed springs. Curious, she turned to the right set of stairs and followed it up. The bedroom door was slightly ajar and Lily, thinking it was her mom and dad, turned to give them some privacy. But her eye caught something. Light, sandy colored hair. Her dad didn't have sandy hair. She turned around and saw her mom, her tongue protruding into his mouth. Moaning as she twisted under the stranger._

_She wanted to yell and run seeing the stranger with his hands on her mom. But she didn't. She stood transfixed while her mom and the stranger--... It took them a long while to notice they were being watched and they probably wouldn't have noticed if Lily hadn't inhaled that lungful of air. They turned and realized the position they were in. They broke apart, their faces a mask of surprise and guiltiness. _

"_**Lily, pumpkin**—"Her mom started. But Lily didn't need to hear it. She turned her foot and flew down the stairs and onto the other set of stairs straight up to her room. Her hand automatically turned the lock and she could hear voices murmuring and the footsteps hurrying along until they reached her door._

"_**Lily dear—please, hear me explain...honey, open the door**," her mother's voice came in. But Lily just sat on her bed, rocking as she cried with horror and with shame. She never knew...her mother was like a stranger. She always thought that grown-ups lived with no secrets and their lives were mainly about their children. But she never guessed that her mother harbored this kind of secret. The secret that would ruin their lives forever. _

_Lily sat there for hours and she cried and cried and cried. She heard the door open and a roar of fury that was in her dad's voice. No, no, no, no...she moaned and she pressed her delicate hands to her ears. Nonononono...There were voices. Three of them and two were reasoning with another furious voice. There was no hope now. She heard a scuffle and the breaking of her favorite china cup as her mom screamed a breath-taking scream. Nononononono...she couldn't take it. She crossed her room in two steps and flung open the door in time to see her dad, in the shirt that was Lily's favorite, grab his coat and keys and slam the door on his way out._

_Her mother shook her head and turned around. That's when she saw Lily. Lily could only imagine what she looked liked. Her hair in tangles, her eyes red with anger and with crying. Her beautiful emerald eyes full of sorrow and hatred. Hatred at her mother for doing this. Hatred at her for ruining the perfect family that they once were. Hatred for all the things in life. Hatred for her mother._

"_**Lily—I--,"** Her mother's voice shook._

"_**Save it**," Lily heard herself say, her voice cold and sharp with steel edges that weren't even tried to be concealed. "**Save it...**" Then she felt herself hurl down the stairs and opening the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother step forward and try to stop her, with the stranger right behind. And she turned and glared. Her mother faltered in her steps._

"_**I don't need you**," Lily whispered. "**I don't need a mother like you. I don't need a mother who cheats on Dad for some damn hobo they found on the street. I hate you**." And she turned, grabbed her coat, and slammed the door even harder than her dad did. "**I hate you**," She whispered to the wind and the streets seemed to echo with those words._

"_**I hate you..."**_

End Dream Sequence

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily arose the next morning, pale and ashen faced. She Did Not have a good sleep. All night she was tossing and turning; it was very uncomfortable.

"Well, someone had a rough night," James remarked, matching her steps down to the breakfast hall.

"Go to hell Potter," Lily said through gritted teeth. James grinned at her, clearly amused.

"You've already been there and back," James said. Lily didn't even look at him before giving an exasperated bellow, and she stormed off in front of him.

"She is definitely not a morning person."

Lily was mad. She was very mad. She was exhausted and tired and annoyed and mad, very mad. She just knew James Potter would get a rise out of her, and to think she let him. Lily wasn't really mad at James; she was mad at herself. She was mad that life wasn't every fair. She already knew she looked like heck, but to be told that by James Potter...

_Stop Lily_, she thought. _He is an insensitive prat with no feelings for anyone whatsoever. That asshole_. She nibbled off her French Croissant. She watched James start going up the stairs to the stage and saw disgustedly Miss Paris, who was sitting on her right, and Miss Rome sigh.

"Welcome, ladies, to our once a year Miss Europe pageant! I am very happy to see all of you beautiful ladies here. Now as you know, yesterday _most_ of us got our dresses, and today you shall be made over by the professionals to make you even more gorgeous than you are now. We shall begin right away. You will each be assigned to a trainer who make you slim and shapy and see to it that you get all your rightful accommodations. The schedules we are passing out now show you who your trainer is and where to go first. Please come to one of us if you have any questions, thank you—and I'll see you gorgeous ladies later!" James winked and jumped off the stage.

Lily was listening boringly to his speech, but perked up at the sound of schedule. Finally! An organized event! A waiter came by with a stack of white papers and handed one off to her.

Miss London

Schedule:

Dentist : 10:45 AM

Hairdresser: 11:50 AM

Waxing 1:30 PM

Gym 2:40 PM

Facial 4:00 PM

Massage 5:00 PM

Manicure/Pedicure 5:30 PM

Spa 6:10 PM

You will have lunch between your hairdressing session and waxing session. Please meet back here at seven o'clock.

Trainer: Arabella Figg

Lily sighed. She didn't have the spa till 6! Oh, well...better meet my trainer, she thought glumly. Slowly she walked to room 606 to get to the dentist. She had had braces when she was little for about a year and had a retainer for two. She couldn't even remember what it felt like because she had only been about seven.

Now her teeth were just about perfect. Pearly white and she dared to say, really healthy. No root canals, crowns, or any of that other crap. But then again, she was a witch and that might have had something to do with it.

Lily stopped in front of the door, straightened her shirt, and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," a voice said.

Lily rolled her eyes at the squeakiness and pushed her way in. _Whoa_!! You would have never guessed it was this roomy from the outside. The small wooden door gave way into a large, admirable room. The dentist had good taste with color, she noticed intrigued.

"Ahh...so you like my office?"

Lily looked in front of her and saw a small, squat little man with a balding head. He was wearing a white doctors jacket and had a thick accent.

"Umm...yes. It's—it's gorgeous," she smiled nervously. _And to think I thought that the dentist was a woman. _

"Why thank you. Hmmm...you have very nice teeth, but then again, so do most of your competitors. Come come, let's go into that room and we'll take a look. I'm Dr. Bryson by the way," he said over his shoulder. "Your trainer's waiting for you in there as well, so there's no reason to be nervous."

Lily followed him down another narrow corridor and turned as he did, into a smaller room but still very pretty and color coordinated. A slim woman was there and she looked slightly older than Lily herself, about twenty-eight, and had a warm air about her. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and swayed as she walked toward Lily.

"Hi, you must be Miss London. My name is Arabella Figg and I'm your personal trainer," she said.

"Umm..yeah, I'm Miss London—I mean Lily. Lily Evans," Lily said herself.

Arabella just smiled and nodded to a dentist chair thingy by the circle shaped window. Lily allowed herself to be lowered onto it.

"You're just here to clean your teeth and get them whiter by a white streak thingamajig. I forgot what it's called. I'm kind of new to this. Anyways, you're gonna get them whiter somehow and then we're gonna head down to your hairdresser," Arabella said. "She's really freaky and weird." She added in a whisper.

Lily grinned. She really liked her personal trainer. "Well, Arabella—"

"Bella," Arabella said, shuddering. "I hate that name Arabella. But I decided that if you were anything like my other two cases, I would stick to Arabella."

"Wha' 'abben wi' 'e odder case'?" Lily asked, her mouth full of toothpaste and polish.

"Oh, they were the snobbiest bitches you can ever meet. They were just so proud of being here even though they looked like a cow's butt," Bella said, not noticing that Lily was choking on mint because she was trying not to laugh.

"**Really, now girls**! **How can you expect me to do my job if you keep talking**!?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Lily sighed and relaxed in the Jacuzzi she was in. It was her last place of the day and she was just relaxing with Bella. Her trainer turned out to be the first friend she made here.

"Tired?" Bella asked.

"You betcha. But I feel a lot better."

"Yeah, the massage really does make you feel like you could run a thousand miles."

Lily just grinned and rested her dry hair on the edge of the pool. She ran her hands through the water twice and looked at her reflection. She was a whole new person. The hairdresser put light red highlights in her hair to "make it look happier" and now that she was rested, she felt and looked a lot better than she did this morning.

"Well, that's just about it. Come on. We have to get you to change into a dress and hurry to the dinner where Mr. Potter is gonna give his speech."

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Rotter more like," Lily scoffed.

Bella grinned. "Awww...does someone not like our _gracious_ host?"

"He's a prat." Lily wrapped a fluffy towel around her waist. "A really big prat."

"Well that big prat is going to give a speech and you have to listen to that big prat because he is one of the more important people here. Now hurry up slowpoke!"

"Are you coming with me? I can't stand being there without someone to talk to," Lily sighed.

"Aww...how sweet. You betcha. All trainers are there with there 'clients' so yep!" Bella chirped.

"Really?" Lily blinked. "So I get to see all the trainers?"

"Yea...and you'll realize how lucky you are to have me," Bella laughed. Lily grinned at Bella.

"What? It's true!" Bella protested.

Lily just kept grinning.

"What---AAAHHHHHH!!" SPLASH

The perfect angel, Lily, was standing there cracking up at the sight of Bella in her white towel that fluffed up when she flew in the water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like the idea of Bella being her personal trainer even though some of you don't. I changed Bella's age so that she's not much older than Lily.

I CHANGED THE CONTEST NAME TO MISS EUROPE!!! And yeah...that's about it.

Thanx again to all the people who reviewed!! I love ya!

Question: Who should I make mean in this story?? There has to be an evil villain!!


	4. So this is it?

OHHHH!! I luv you guys soooo much!! I have to apologize though. I usually update once every week, but this week was so busy that I haven't had a chance!! Sorry!!

Thanks to all my reviewers...you guys are the best!

Bluefish:

Thanks! It means a lot to me that you wrote that. Blue—fish...hmmm. Interesting. I like it! 

**Water-sprite87:**

**The hair dresser? She was actually gonna be a minor character but maybe I'll change it though. You gave me a lot of good ideas—you should really write a story because I wanna be the first to read it. Your reviews really help me a lot...thanx!**

_Anna:_

_I'm glad you think Miss Europe sounds better! I don't know if you read my responses to your reviews and such...but "Orla" gave me the idea and she really deserves the credit! You think O.B. is hot?? I thought he was okay in Pirates of the Caribbean but that's just about it. Turquoise is an absolute gorgeous color and I still love it (even though now silver's past that) _

FeigningInocence

Whoa! You are really good at encouraging people! A jealous parent? Maybe…but I really can't think of one. Lily's mom really loves Lily, even though she did cheat on her dad. Arggghhh!!! I'm getting confused and I'm the one writing the fic! Oh, by the way…I love your penname…I couldn't think of one so hazardous was the best I could come up with!)

Ekens36

**Oh no. It doesn't matter. I was just confused! Miss Paris? Do you have something against French people? Tsktsk JK) Thanks for telling me for sure. I really like to get to know my reviewers and you are really helpful!**

_Orla:_

_Dang! You have a great variety of blood in your veins! I don't know what I have but if I find out, I'll be sure to let you know! Boring English Teacher? I always get the boring science teacher...snooze! You'd think they'd do a better job of entertaining us..._

KrAzYkEwLgUrL:

Your pen name alone probably took me five minutes to type! You flatter me too much! I'm sure your stories are just as good! I'm very very very very happy that at least some people like my story. My first story was really boring **sigh**, I have tried again and I think people actually like this one!! Thanx!!

Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter,

But I don't own him

If you think I do

You live in a...bin??

I am soo bad with rhymes...--

Summary: Lily was chosen to compete for a Miss UK pageant against ninety-nine other women and all's going well...at least until she involuntarily decides to fall for the gorgeous host of the Miss UK pageant...James Potter.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Welcome ladies!! This is where you shall be training for Miss Europe! Do you all see the stage? Good, because that's where you will be most of the time. Get comfortable with it. I will now leave you to your trainers to show you what to do and how to do it. I will be down in the audience seeing how you all do. Trainers, I leave it up to you. Good luck," James Potter plopped into a seat on his right and waved his armed for them to move forward.

"Oh my gosh! This is like, so exciting!!"

"To think I'm here!"

"This was always my dream!!"

"Oh, get a life," Lily mumbled under her breath.

"Something wrong, Miss England?" James' eyes twinkled; he looked amused.

"Oh nothing Mr. Potter! I just, like like, feel, like, sooooo lucky! I mean, I'm like, so pretty and like, like everyone's gonna know just how much of like, a bimbo, I am," Lily mocked, twirling her hair.

James laughed. "They don't all sound like that. In fact, I can think of one who sounds directly the opposite..."

"Oh, go screw yourself Potter," Lily said.

"You're ever so polite. You better not be like that to the judges; in fact it'd be in your best interest to suck up a little to them too," James remarked calmly.

"Yeah, and turn into a blonde? I think not! Besides, I'm not flirting with old bald guys with liver spots on their heads," Lily winced, imagining it.

"Actually, on the contrary, they're not old at all. In fact, most are more or so just a little older than me," James said.

"Hmmmm...interesting. Oh! There's Bella. Good bye Mr. Potter," Lily said, making a huge, fake courtesy and scurrying off to Bella.

"Hey Bella!" Lily waved at her friend slash trainer. Bella looked up and smiled.

"Hey Lily! Someone looked a little cozy with our host right then..." Bella winked slyly.

"Ew...that is just _gross_. No way!"

Bella laughed and led Lily up the main steps to the stage. "Okay, Miss Evans, this is where you shall come on the stage. Most of the time, we come from backstage, but this year, we're going to do something different. The contestants will come, in four lines, through the audience down the aisle. You will be the fifth one on the third row. When you get to the stage, you will all smile real big, and stand there like statues." Bella showed Lily how she was to come up and where she would stand.

"Okay, simple enough. How long will we have to stay like that?" Lily asked, still in correct posture.

"Well, depends really; I'd say not so long because they're doing the people from England first. But there are a hundred women here and I can't really tell you," Bella said. "The last ones will probably stand for about two hours onstage not doing anything—but I'm sure you won't have to wait that long!" she added, seeing the expression on Lily's face.

"Great...just great! Smile for about two and a half hours and not do anything! I couldn't do that for the world!" Lily complained.

"Your right, but it's not up to me. Okay, the first criteria are a few questions and modeling, seeing how pretty you are. Not much. Afterwards you just head up those—see those, no, no, yeah those—stairs and go to your room, or to the gym or whatnot. Most of the contestants choose to go the spa, so I wouldn't go there afterwards," Bella said.

"Oh great. So, where are you in all this?"

"I will be backstage, waiting with a towel and some drinks. I won't be with you on stage and if you mess up, good luck!" Bella grinned.

"Oh ya know what? You're just—just great!" Lily pouted. Bella's smile got even more pronounced.

"Oh, don't worry. Most of the contestants don't mess up because they practice a billion times, which is exactly what we're going to do. See, when you're up there, you will be wearing this gorgeous white dress and across your chest while be a banner that says 'Miss London', but for now, let's get everything else right before we practice in the outfit you're gonna wear. Come on! Hop to it!"

So all night Lily modeled and giggled and smiled until her limbs were about to fall off and she wanted to rip someone's head off. But instead, she smiled, and modeled, and giggled like a nine year old. Bella wasn't helping, with her shouting comments like, "A bigger smile Lily!" or "Move smoother! You're not even in high heels yet!" or even "Is someone torturing you? Get that forced grin off your face and give it to someone else!" This was not how Lily imagined it was like. She felt a new compassion toward the old contestants.

"Where's the luxury in this?" Lily said, forcing the silky, white dress over her head. It had been two hours and she was still rehearsing for this thing! She just couldn't seem to get the 'walk' right. _Who sways their hips when they walk anyways??_

"Oh stop complaining. This is the last time! You have to remember to sway those hips a bit more and to smile _sexily_, not like a clown, doodoo brain!" Bella said as she put the shoes on Lily's feet.

"Puh-lease, you're not the one trying to fit in this dress that is two sizes small for you!!" Lily snapped angrily, still playing around with the straps of her dress, trying to adjust to them.

Bella scoffed. "And you say you don't get grouchy."

"When did I say that?" Lily stood up and looked across at the mirror. Whoa...

"Lily, you look gorgeous! I don't know why you're complaining..."

The reflection Lily was undoubtedly gorgeous in every way. Her hair was pinioned up, with little strips still flowing down in layers, giving her an elegant look. Her dress was white and pure with spaghetti straps leading down to a still-decent neckline; it reminded Lily of the angel costume she had when she was five (without the feathers) and her shoes were high heeled sandals, that crisscrossed at the straps.

"Whoa..." was all Lily could say.

"Yeah, man Mr. Potter is gonna notice you for sure this time," Bella joked. Lily's head snapped back around and she grimaced.

"That is just gross."

"Now for the final part of the rehearsal for tonight! After this, you can go back to your rooms and rest—" sigh from the contestants—" but before that heavenly moment comes, you must do this right. Form the lines and start!" James leapt off the stage and into the audience seats.

The music started. Fanfare...Da Da Da Da Dum...da dum!!! (**Author note: ****Sorry, but how do you play music when you're writing a story? Please enlighten me…)**

Lily took a deep on come on...okay—smile, snap, fling, sway, pose, and smile, and wait! She put a smile on her face and swayed her hips slightly when she walked, making sure not to trip on her heels

"Okay! Let's have Ms. Thames up first! So, tell us about yourself. Listen carefully ladies, because all these questions apply to you. Introduce who you are, what you like to do, and what your dream is."

Ms. Thames was a tall, skinny woman, with hair piled up in a messy bun. Her brown highlights glowed especially pretty in the spotlight, but her nervousness ruined what could have been a promising competitor.

"Um...I—I want to be—I mean, I'm Ms. Thames, and I love to go horseback riding, and hiking. I basically love the outdoors, and what I want to achieve most is to save the rainforests, especially the animals," her instructor cleared her throat. "—and of course, world peace. Thank you."

Lily snorted, but backed off when she saw Miss Berlin and Miss Lisbon glaring at her.

This wait got especially boring. It was the same thing over and over and over and none of these women had an original thought. _World Peace. Yeah right! Why doesn't someone say something realistic for once?_

Miss Stockholm...Miss Rome...Miss Paris...Miss Seine...Miss Kiev...Any day now...Miss on...and finally, Miss London!

Ba-bum, ba-bum. Lily felt a lot more nervous than she thought she would be. Her heart was practically jumping out of her throat. Just one person in the audience made her nervous. How was she going to do this in front of millions of viewers?? on...

"Um--" she cleared her throat twice. "—I'm Miss London, and I like to..." Her voice faltered. What did she like to do? Then the answer came to her. "I—um--love to do basically everything. You name it...Skiing, snowboarding, swimming, soccer, basketball—well maybe not golf...or fishing...but mainly every thing else. My dream right now is probably to get through this tournament alive and to not fumble at anything... and—" Everyone looked at her expectantly.

Lily smiled sweetly. "And that's all." She started walking toward the back. "Oh, and Mr. Potter? I hope you brought some popcorn. All of this is booooring."

Feeling quite proud of herself, she walked back knowing that stares were following her as she made her 'grande' exit.

"Ha ha! Nice one. But please, don't say that during the real contest!" Bella congratulated her.

"Of course not! But did you hear them? I want...um...world peace! Like they _really_ do? They just want to be in the modeling career and some of them are stupid enough to get the—"

"Sshhhhhh...go back to your room. I have to stay here. Mr. Potter wants to talk to us after this."

Lily sighed and put a hand on Bella's shoulder. "I feel for you deeply...bye!"

Bella scoffed and pushed Lily through the door.

* * *

"Ahhh..." The soapy water felt like heaven and the steam was just the world's most relaxing pillow. Lily hadn't realized how tired she really was until she actually got to her room. 

So this was the competition. This was it.

"Stupid..." she mumbled, and she closed her eyes and laid her head down on the marble surface. She stayed so long in the bath that the shampoo in her hair wasn't fizzing anymore.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Someone was at the door.

"They sure chose a nice time to come..." Lily grumbled as she stepped out of the bathtub. She frowned when she looked at her hands. Talk about prune-y!

_Knock!_

"Yeah, _yeah_! I'm coming!" Lily shouted. The pulled the bathrobe on and sloshed out of the bathroom to answer the door. "Um...hi?"

"Oh hi! Are you Miss England?" A lovely girl with blonde hair and brown highlights stood in the doorway, wearing casual jeans and a turtleneck sweater.

"Yeah," Lily replied with a casual shrug. The girl smiled.

"I found this on the ground. Does it belong to you?" She held out a wallet.

Lily gasped and looked around her room, unconsciously feeling at the bathrobe where the pockets on her pants usually were.

"Oh my goodness, yeah it does! I don't know how it got in the hallway though! I wasn't wearing jeans and...oh! Thank you so much!" Lily gushed, taking the wallet from the girl's outstretched hand.

"No problem, Miss London," she grinned.

"Lily _please_. Who are you?"

"Oh me? I'm another contestant around here. My name's Carly and I'm Miss Italy..."

* * *

This chapter is totally dedicated to woW-Girl and her cousin... 

Sorry about your cousin.

You make me feel sad...

Question: Who is the person you love most, and how would you feel if they died?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return to Top


	5. Brainless Blondes

Thanksgiving is coming up!!! Oh gosh! I wish I could put a picture of a turkey on here!!!

Reviews reviews reviews:

**SilverRaiine:**

_Interesting? Really? Kewl!!!!_

**KrAzYkEwLgUrL**:

_Yes yeah yea, I'm writin' I'm writin'!!! __**(grumbles**_

**WoW**-**Girl**:

_There's no need to thank me. If you ask, I'll do it, especially if it's something like that. I have never lost someone close to me, and so I don't know how it feels. It's the least I can do...really._

**Flame of Desire:**

_I love your screen name! Why can't I ever think of stuff like that??!!! And yeah, Carly is cute. I decided to be nice to Lily and give her another friend, cuz' she's gonna be making plenty of enemies in this fic!_

**White-angel-snowflake:**

_Yeah, it is really sad, but hey! All good heroine have some kind of difficulty, and in Lily's case, I guess it was her past. She just can't put it behind her. And sorry for updating so slow...I guess my typing just wasn't how it used to be..._

**Jing19920311:**

_Dude! Don't you know I'm bad at typing numbers?? You do this on purpose! Anyways, you reviewed my other story, and yeah yeah yeah, I'm getting there. Gimme two more weeks...pleez???_

**Msmightypen:**

_You love your brotha? Yeah I do too. Well, my brother. Many of my friends say that their brothers are really really annoying and that they hate them, but I really am too good of a sista to hate my brotha!_

**Water-sprite87:**

_Your reviews always make me laugh. You some up with the best ending phrases ever. They are overused, but I dunno, they always make me laugh anyways. No, you should write a story!! Really. I know it takes some dedication, okay a lot, and you get all these evil reviewers and all (joking, joking, joking!!!! I luv ya'll), but it's really worth it. It makes you feel a lot better when you are pissed at something. In other words, reviewers make a hell of a lot of difference._

**Miss congeniality:**

_Ya know, my story's kinda based on that movie. It's just that Lily's not a secret agent and the host (James) isn't evil, but yeah. Actually, now that I think about it, there aren't a lot of similarities, are there?_

**Eclipse:**

_Thanx! You reviewed both of my stories! So, any opinions? Any helpful hints on this story? I am really running out of ideas. Author's block, yeah..._

**Kate**:

_Shane West and Andy Roddick? Who are they? What kinda stuff are they in? Who are you talking about??!!_

Summary: Summary: Lily was chosen to compete for a Miss UK pageant against ninety-nine other women and all's going well...at least until she involuntarily decides to fall for the gorgeous host of the Miss UK pageant...James Potter.

Disclaimer: This story belongs to me, but the characters, oh woe, belong to J.K. Rowling. What a wonderful cast she created!!

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Lily shook her head to loosen her hair up. She wore it in a bun for the whole day because she swam with Bella for 'training'. She frowned. Carly was no where to be seen today. After yesterday night, she and Carly became pretty good friends. It was almost like having another Rinnie around...almost.

But there were noticeable differences. Carly was sweet and nice, while Rinnie is aggressive and picky.

After Carly returned the wallet, Lily invited her in and they started talking about the competition. Lily was hesitant at first, but started opening up more after a few minutes. Out of all the contestants, she felt that she and Carly were the only sane ones.

"Are you done splashing water in my face?" A cocky voice asked. Lily spun around.

"**YOU**!!"

James furrowed his brow and looked surprised at her reaction. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Lily fumed, amazed at how cool he was staying. Redheads are kind of short on the patience side and whenever anyone felt a tantrum coming on, they immediately left the room. But this _Potter_...

"So, how do you feel about the competition so far? Or at least the training?" James asked.

Lily blinked. _Was he starting a conversation_? "It's good? I suppose?"

James just grinned. "Good."

Lily stared at him open mouthedly. James reached over and pushed up her jaws; she pulled back. "Don't want you catching any flies with that open, Miss London."

"Shut up Potter. What are you trying to do?" Lily snapped. James honestly looked surprised this time.

"What am I trying to do?" He cocked his head. "Why, get to know the contestants better, of course. What else would I be trying to do? I get to interview all of you guys for the competition video thing anyways, so why not start now?"

"What?" Lily's head was spinning. They walked alongside each other down to the gym.

"You heard me, although it's quite difficult getting to talk to you guys, with all the preparations going on. In fact, you're the first one I've had a decent conversation with," he remarked.

"Potter, if this is your idea of a decent conversation, you really need to get a life," she said flatly.

James sighed. "I really do need to, don't I?" Lily shook her head furiously, not believing what she was hearing. _What was up with Potter today?_

"Potter? What's up? Are you complaining about your life? A life that so many other guys would die to have? Gorgeous women, fame, money? And _you're_ complaining?" Lily said unbelievingly.

James turned around to face Lily, his eyes suddenly burning. "That's what everyone thinks!" he said furiously. "Everyone thinks that I have the perfect life, that I have everything, that I have no problems—"

"Well you don't," Lily said. Then she quailed at James intensive glare. "Do you?"

"Grow up! You think you know my type! You think you know what I do, how I feel. But think about it. Do you actually know me? Do you know what I go through everyday?" James said.

Lily felt her temper growing as she got more and more frustrated. "What don't you have? What problems can you have that can compare with anyone else's problems? Why do you think that I don't know how your type is? You guys are all the same!"

James' eyes clouded. "You think you really know me? You think you really know what I go through everyday? You think that you know how I feel and that my problems are insignificant?"

Lily glared at him. "Did I say that? Stop twisting my words! You're the one who thinks everyone's beneath you and all that shite—"

James stopped walking altogether. "I think everyone's beneath me? And you, Londoner, with all that _shite _going on. Strutting about, groaning at everything, complaining, while others would die to be here! You take complete disregard of what women dream of! You don't think about what other people would do just to step _foot_ onto the stage! You just take the opportunity you're given for _advantage_!"

"_WHAT_??! I worked hard to get in here! I dream of this stuff too! I always wanted a scholarship! I do complain at everything because that's just me! And I don't give a damn what other women dream of doing cuz' they keep dreaming and never do anything about it!!!" Lily yelled, her throat getting hoarse.

James drew himself up to his full height. "Is that what you think? Maybe some just don't have the opportunity! Not many people are as lucky as you Miss Conceited, and you think they never do anything about it? I bet more people have done something about their dreams than you ever have!"

Lily throat seared with pain. "And you thing that my fault? that I'm lucky? That I have all the luck in the world? Oh how sad...everyone feel sad for me, because I have _so_ much luck and _no_ brains!"

"That's not what I said."

"Oh yes, it was."

"That is really most definitely not what I said," James growled through gritted teeth.

Lily shrugged. "You implied it."

"Whatever," James said. "Now if you don't mind, I have more pressing matters to attend to." He resumed walking down the hallway at a fast pace.

Lily gaped at his retreating back. "What pressing matters? Developing your six-pack? And no, I don't mind...jerk."

* * *

"Arrhhhggg...I just _hate_ him," Lily pouted. She relaxed her back against the marble in the bathroom, pressing her hands to her head. "God! Now look what happened! Major headache coming on! Stupid stupid stupid Potter! She coughed several times. Her throat felt really really puffed up now.

There was a squeak as a bathroom stall opened. A blonde walked out, swaying her hips.

There was a pause.

"You might not want to keep talking to yourself. People have lost their sanity like that," she said in a snobby voice.

Lily, who really did not feel like dealing with this, hissed, "More people have lost their sanity just by listening to that crap spewing out of your mouth."

The blonde gasped. "Ex-cuseh moi? I don't think that's polite."

"Neither is giving people bad advice," Lily replied. The blonde just shook her head.

"You should really watch your step reddy; don't be stealing things that don't belong to you," the blonde flipped her hair as she towered over Lily, who was sitting on the floor.

Lily arched a brow. "Meaning?"

The blonde put her face up close to Lily's. "Meaning; stay away from my James Potter." She stalked off, her fat arse still swaying down the hall.

Lily fumed. "Well next time you warn someone of something, make sure your breath smells better!" She didn't mean it of course. The blonde's breath actually smelt quite good because of the gum she was smacking around in her mouth. "Bitch."

"Lily! Are you in here?"

Lily rolled her eyes. What now? "Yeah, I'm here, what's up now?"

"Hmm...you sure seem like you're in a good mood," Carly's head appeared through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, well Miss Blonde Bitch—"

"Which one?" Carly asked wryly, flopping down next to Lily.

"The one who shakes her fat butt every time she takes a steps. Such an asshole."

Carly shook her head sympathetically. "Yah, I think that's Miss Paris. She's gorgeous, but too bad she doesn't have the brains to match that body."(**A/N: People who are French or have French ancestory, don't get mad at me!! I needed a villain that everyone knows about!)**

"Phhthtt, you're telling me! I bet her own mom prays for her to get brains every night," Lily said, applying more pressure to her forehead. "Ahhh...I have this killer headache."

Carly looked at her in concern. "Really?" She pressed a cool hand up to Lily's head. "Well, you don't have a fever."

"I know, it's all cuz' of Mr. I'm Too Good For Everyone. _Potter_..." she growled.

Carly frowned. "You shouldn't misjudge him you know. He has a lot going on. Being the host isn't exactly the easiest job in the world. They have to deal with the contestants, the judges, the audience...it seems they don't really ever get a break."

"What, you like him?!" Lily asked incredulously. Carly blushed a lovely shade of magenta.

"Well, he's absolutely _adorable_!" Carly shrugged.

Lily fought back a smile. "You really do sound like my friend Rinnie after all."

"What?" Carly said.

"Never mind..."

Carly grinned. "Well then come on! We're going on a picnic."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah," Carly said. "It's filming for Ms. England so we better put on our happy faces. This could really tip the result. After all, daily life is five percent of the score—"

"And I care about this _why_?" Lily stretched.

"Hey, you're here for the scholarships right? You get a full scholarship when your in the top ten. This really could help...I suggest you go," Carly hinted. A look of recognition dawned on Lily's face.

"Ohhhh...what time is it?"

Carly glanced down at her diamond watch. _Very expensive_... "Well, the company's providing cars. I think they're boarding right now in the parking lot."

Lily dragged Carly across the corridor. "Then what are we waiting for? Come on!!"

* * *

I think that was a fair chapter. And I'm sorry that I didn't update as much.

Also, I need help coming up with some ideas for the next few chappie's.

I'm feeling a writer's block! Which is kinda stupid because it's hard to get a writer's block when I haven't even started the next chapter, but still!

That and I have a bunch of homework which my professors are not being lenient on.

Anyone in the same situation?

* * *


	6. Striking Conversations

Thanx to all my reviewers (old and new) and I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in a while—with finals, tours, assemblies, and crap orchestra has to play in. But hey! Christmas is finally here! Or over, but New Years is here. I went to Houston, and San Antonio and I loved it! It was awesome! I used to live in San Antonio, and I missed it a lot.

Replies:

_SilverRaiine:_

_Yeah, sorry about that. I can't seem to fit James more into Lily's life smoothly. It's just so hard!! I am focusing mainly on Lily, cuz' it's easier like that. But James will come in a lot more in the next few chapters._

**Man eating plant:**

**Oh! Lucky! I have tons of HW and my teachers aren't considerate at all. With this essay, this project, this report—gosh! They're driving me nuts! )**

IcyCrystal:

Yeah! I know, not all blondes are bitches. A lot of my friends are blonde and they're really nice. They would never be like the bit that is Ms. Paris! (Carly _is_ a blonde, but—aww…I can't tell and ruin the surprise!)

_**Water-sprite87:**_

_Awww….you flatter meD Your reviews are usually the longest I get, but they are sooo funny and I enjoy reading them. And yes, the villain has finally emerged from their little shell. Lol. I'm swamped with homework too but nowhere near to your level. Trigonometry? Dude, that's like…advanced math. I can hardly understand the simple stuff!_

_**Kluvph:**_

_**Yeah, you will find out later. But in this fic, Lily and James aren't the same age. James is going to be one or two years older, so they were in Hogwarts together, but they didn't really meet each other and didn't interact much. That's a great question—I almost forgot about it. Oh and orchestra tests? The absolute worst! I totally feel for you there!**_

_White-angel-snowflake:_

_Yes yes, I'm sorry! I'm just getting lazier and lazier but that's ok. I have no clue whatsoever how many chapters I'm gonna write. I'll just go along with my plot and when it's about right to end it, then I'll end the story. (Estimating around 30 chapters or so—give or take a few)_

**Flame of Desire:**

**I took finals just last week, and they weren't that bad. But then again, I'm not taking another language right now so…lucky me sucky you (JK) You're half French? That's soooo cool! Is it your mom or your dad?**

_**KrAzYkEwLgUrL:**_

_**Thanx. I know Miss Paris is evil but Lily sure got her good )**_

_WoW-Girl:_

_Awww…that's so nice! But compared to other people's fanfics, omgosh! Mine really sucks, (but that's okay!)_

**GrYfFiNdOr4eVeR98:**

**Um….ten word essay? Did you mean a hundred word essay? It would be really hard to fit the life of a famous Greek in ten words. So who're you doing it on? I think it'd be really hard to do it on Greek people (at least for me) cuz' the only ones I've heard of are either**

**A. Gods **

**B. Sons/Daughters of Gods**

**C. Empowered by Gods**

**D. Legendary Myths**

_Persona:_

_**Yeah, Reese Witherspoon acted in Legally Blonde! I think she's really cool**._

_StephMarie:_

_Oh don't worry, I will continue, but it might take a while (grins guiltily)_

**Justdreem:**

Yay! I'm glad you 'persevered' more too! Such big vocabulary to fit my small brain! And yes, James and Lily are going to get together in this fic.

_**Eclipse:**_

_**Um…Lily's going to be…22 and James 24. I hope that's alright with everyone because I know it's kind of late for them to meet but, hey, there's a whole life ahead of them. P.S. I know, my science teacher assigned homework during the break; she's robbing me of my pleasure.(**_

Summary: Lily was chosen to compete for a Miss UK pageant against ninety-nine other women and all's going well…at least until she involuntarily decides to fall for the gorgeous host of the Miss UK pageant…James Potter.

Disclaimer: You know what I know, let's get on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6-

"Hey Lily. Are you sure you're okay?" Carly looked concernedly at Lily, who was leaning against the window of the car they were in. Actually, it was more like a limo, since it was so stretched out, but definitely not as fancy.

Lily put a hand to her throbbing head. "Merlin! Oh don't worry Carly. It's just a headache that won't freakin go away." She switched hands.

"Ya know Lily, you shouldn't get so worked up over nothing," Carly said. Lily just shrugged and continued looking at the passing scenery. _Oh look...there goes a cow_.

"Oi, this is making me dizzy...I think I'm carsick..." Lily groaned. "I could have been in a bathtub taking a nice, long, hot bath, but nooo—I had to be dragged to this stupid picnic because I want the stupid scholarship. Ya know what I'm thinking? That maybe this scholarship isn't worth it!"

Carly put an arm around Lily's shoulders. "Awww...poor Lily-flower. I know that this is really stupid, and that both of us would rather be doing something else, but come on. This scholarship is the reason you came. Right?"

Lily sighed. "You know me too well." Carly grinned. "Hey! Are we there yet?!" Lily yelled at the driver. _Whoa! Just a question_, Lily thought as everyone turned to glare at her. "Geez, what crawled up their butts and died?"

"Probably you," Carly scoffed jokingly.

Lily grinned. "Yeah, and their butts are so smelly that I crawled right back out." They laughed a bit at that. "Damn! It's been like forty minutes all ready! It's just a stupid picnic! Why do we have to go this far?" Lily whined after another few minutes.

"Don't talk to me," Carly said.

Lily raised a brow. "And why not?"

"I'm having a good dream," Carly replied shortly.

"And that's why your talking?" Lily pointed out.

"Damn girl! Don't you ever shut up? Look at that! You made me lose my images!" Carly complained. Lily snickered. "What?"

"So what was your wonderful dream about? Were you shagging someone...?" Lily grinned slyly as Carly blushed. "You were--?"

"Lily you're so sick! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Carly shrieked. Laughing, Lily dodged her attacks.

"Hey hey hey. None of that now ladies."

Lily and Carly turned around slowly. A cute dark haired guy was watching them, grinning a dog like smile.

"Oh?" Carly questioned. "And why not?"

He slid on a sexy grin. "Cuz you might ruin those lovely faces of yours."

"Hey Sirius! What are you doing?" James made his way over to his friend.

"Oh great, look. The bachelor party," Lily said sarcastically. James stiffened.

"Nice to see you too London," James replied. His voice was colder than usual, indicating that he clearly had not forgotten the argument they had just a few hours ago. _Good..._

Carly and Sirius looked from Lily to James and back again. "Hello? Jamsie? Wanna introduce me to these two gorgeous women?" Sirius asked.

James turned the color of magenta and smacked Sirius upside the head as Lily and Carly snorted back laughter. "Don't call me Jamsie."

"Well fine! Don't introduce me. I'll introduce myself. The sexy, ever adorable, handsome person you girls are now looking at is me, Sirius Black. And you two are—?" He held out a hand.

Lily took it first. "Black, turn off your charms cuz they aren't gonna work on me or her. And to you, I'm Miss London."

Carly nodded in agreement. "And I'm Miss Italy."

Sirius made a puppy face. Lily and Carly's faces remained stony. He poked James in the ribcage. "Dude, are they always this uptight?"

"Just them," James replied evenly. "You can always go check out the other competitors."

"Nah...they interest me," Sirius said. "Besides, they're so hot!"He winked at both of the girls.

"Hello?! Would you please at least wait until we're out of hearing range to talk about us?" Lily demanded.

"You're treating us as if we're things!" Carly said angrily. Her cheeks flushed red.

Sirius just grinned cheekily. "They do have _soooooooome_ tempers, don't they Prongsie?"

James looked at Carly, and then landed his eyes on Lily. "Right you are _Paddy_."

Sirius frowned. "It's Padfoot. _Padfoot_."

James only grinned. "And it's _Prongs_." He turned to the two girls that were watching them with outrage printed on their faces. "Yes?"

Lily was so furious that she could barely speak. "You—you assholes! Didn't you hear a thing we said?"

"Oh yeah, but it was a load a shite," Sirius leaned back on the seat. Carly pushed him off.

"Go away," she said pointedly. "You are annoying us."

"Ah!" Sirius gasped dramatically. "That hurt so much!" He leaned closer to Carly. "But I'll live."

"Exactly," she replied testily, tucking her hair behind her ears. She turned back to Lily and continued talking.

"Hey!" Sirius wasn't used to being ignored. "Marauders don't get ignored! Hello?"

Lily turned her head sharply. "The Marauders? The ones that went around the halls bullying people? The Marauders that made my friend's lives living hell? The same Marauders that I would love to curse into oblivion?"

"Oi...maybe we just ought to be ignored Sirius. For the best," James winced at Lily's words, but Sirius' interest was aroused.

"I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts Miss London. What house were you in?"

Lily glared at him. "I was in the same house as you Black, just two years younger. Do you remember anyone by the name of Colleen McKenzie?"

Sirius thought for a minute and then shook his head. "Nope! Should I?"

"She was a girlfriend of yours when you were in sixth year. You dumped her for some bimbo? Remember?" Lily's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Nooo..." he said slowly, racking his brains.

Lily smiled sweetly. "Well you did. And guess what? She was one of my best friends...so if I were you, I wouldn't be bothering me." She pulled out her wand.

"Okay there London. Ya know what Sirius? We shouldn't stay here the whole time. I still need to introduce you to Miss Paris and Miss Sein," James said, grabbing the arm of his fellow ex-Marauder.

Sirius nodded nervously. "Okay, let's go."And they left without a backwards glance.

Lily sat back down on the leather seat and faced Carly. "You were saying?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The park was gorgeous. There was no other word to describe it. Except for the fact that it wasn't really a park. It was like a forest almost, without so many trees, and with a huge lake right splat in the middle of it.

The picnic itself, however, was awful. It totally ruined it's scenery. Since the producers of the show didn't want the competitors growing fat, they packed all these low fat and no fat foods, which are really tasteless, if you didn't know.

"Aww man! What _is_ this?" Lily picked at her portion of food. She held up a purple slimy thing.

Carly squinted at it. "I think it's what French people eat. Slugs maybe?"

"_Eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_!!!" Lily shrieked and dropped it instantly. "I'm not touching any of this crap! So what if we wanna grow fat?! That's up to us!"

"True true, but ya know how controlling these people are. We can't eat any fattening foods until the competition is over. Healthy foods all the way," Carly said without enthusiasm. "Yayyy..." Her fake cheer faded into nothingness.

"Hey look at that!" Lily said suddenly. Carly looked in the direction Lily was pointing.

"What??!" Carly fumed. "How come they get normal food while we get these nasty little boogers?"

"Oh my gosh, look Carly. They're having pizza," Lily's mouth started watering as she saw James and Sirius eating the pizza. "MAN!!"

"Come on Lily! Let's go get some!" Without waiting for a response, she pulled Lily off the ground and marched toward Sirius and James.

They plopped down on the ground next to the guys and, ignoring the stares they were getting, each picked up a piece of pizza.

"Ohhhh...it tastes so _good_!" Carly moaned through mouthfuls.

Lily nodded. "Like heaven."

"Hey! You—what the—" James yelled. The girls stopped eating.

"What?" They asked innocently.

"What are you doing? You have your own food. Your own _fat free_ food!" James sputtered.

"So?" Lily said. "You wanna try living off of that, you can, but I'm going for some _real_ food."

"Same here!" Carly cheered. She and Lily clanked soda bottles. Lily looked at the outraged look on James' face.

"Lighten up Potter. There's plenty for all," she said, gesturing to the stacks of pizzas.

James sighed defeatedly.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you gain ten pounds by tomorrow, right Sirius?" James asked the person next to him.

"Mffffpppnhhh..." was the answer he got, as Sirius' mouth was full of pizza.

"Gee, thanks," James muttered as he wiped some flecks of pizza off his face.

"Delightful," chorused the girls. And they got busy eating.

"So, what do you do after the competitions over Potter?" Lily asked after several minutes of eating. James grinned.

"What's this? Do I hear dear Miss London actually asking _me_ a question?"

"Shut up..." Lily said, taking a swig of Sprite. "So really, what do you do?"

"Well, nothing much. Interviews, invitations, meetings, hosting Red Carpet stuff and whatnot," he said nonchalantly. (_**A/N: I know Red Carpet is a Muggle thing, but what other award ceremonies are really that famous? Oscar nominees?)**_

"Really?" Carly squealed. "So you must know like...all the famous people! What are they like?"

"Regular people with a lot of money," he answered. "Some of them are really nice, but most of them are...I dunno. They're not as smiley as when they're on TV, that's for sure."

"Hey Black, what are you?" Carly asked, turning to Sirius.

"I'm a...wizard?" Sirius said, as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth. Carly rolled her eyes.

"No stupid! What do you do?"

"I'm a Quidditch player, and Prongs here could have been one too if he hadn't gone on hosting all this whatnot. We're both aurors on the side too. And damn good ones if you don't mind me saying," Sirius bragged.

"Aurors?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. "Yeah, but we only go on the super dangerous missions and stuff. The normal ones can usually be handled by regular aurors."

"Really? I wanted to be an auror, but I decided to continue with school first and then go into the ministry," Lily leaned back against a tree. "It's only fair. That's why I'm here."

"Well, I do suppose you have to go to training school, but that's no sweat. The rest is really easy...when you're not risking your life fighting Voldemort that is," Sirius commented. "But that is what aurors do."

"I know," Lily said. "That's what I wanna do. I wanna fight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, there was really no point in this chapter but for Lily and James to get to know each other better.

So, now that that's said,

Question time!

_**If you could have any name in the world, what would it be?**_

Mine would be Sage (which means wise old man! But at least it sounds cool…)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. A Beautiful Name

Hey! Finally! Another chapter up! What's it been, a month or so? Well, enjoy!

Reviewers:

**Fuzzy:**

**Serenity? That's a really pretty name; sounds very graceful. It reminds me of that girl in Sailor Moon, but I think her name was Serena. **

_Hpandfriendsrultheworld:_

_Lol, I totally agree with your name! Roxy or Kristielle? Those are very unique names and true, I've never met anyone named either of those names! Sarah isn't that boring, common, but not boring. It's actually a very pretty name if you think about it. It's better to have a common name than a really weird name… at least I think so. It would be a bother if no one could pronounce your name._

Man eating plant:

Hahaha, that's so weird! I've never known any girl with the name Charlie or James…I suppose it does work. Elspeth? Gosh, people are coming up with weird names these days…

_**KrAzYkEwLgUrL:**_

You can see now that I am indeed working on my next chapter, but I type slow! It's not my fault. I used to update like really soon, maybe in like two or three days, but now its getting slower. I have no idea why(

**Nicky:**

Autumn's such a pretty name! I used to know someone named Autumn, but then she and I lost contact. It's so colorful!

_Ilikeoliverwood:_

_A pageant? I don't know why parents do that to their kids! I mean some kids like it, so that's ok, but other kids are practically forced by their parents to do that. Besides, all that makeup on a kid is really freaky…no offense or anything._

**IcyCrystal:**

**Don't worry, Carly's not gonna be transsexual (what does that mean anyway? I know bisexual, gay, or lesbian in the case of Carly). Is it like both a guy and a girl? Whoa, that is so freaky—**

_**Flame Of Desire:**_

_**Lucky! Do you ever visit France? My friend did, and she said Paris smelt bad (sorry if that offends you) but how is that even possible? My family came from halfway around the world too, so you can probably figure that I'm not at all American…**_

_GrYfFiNdOreVeR:_

Gosh! Don't you just hate it when the computer does that? It's so freakin' annoying! Of course, then my dad always reboots the computer, but that doesn't make me happy either. It totally wipes out anything I have saved, like my stories for instance…

_**Feda:**_

_**Yes, everyone in the contest thingy is a wizard, or witch. But that doesn't stop them from going to muggle places. And thanx for your review 'oh great one'. Lol. **_

**StephMarie:**

It's represented by city, but Carly's an exception. I'll explain better in later chapters, but her real city that she's representing is actually Venice, Italy. So technically, she's Ms. Venice. As I said, I'll explain more as I go, and I hope it's a bit clearer. Contests are so confusing. Maybe I should've just limited it to people from England…oh well, too late now…

_WoW-Girl:_

Don't worry, Remus is gonna come in soon. But I thought it would be more interesting to introduce Sirius first, cuz' you know how HE is.

_**LaLa:**_

_**Unfair! Gosh, I absolutely luv that name! It's the coolest. Tell your cousin I totally envy her…or not. She might think I'm a lunatic then**_

_**-**_

Do I need to put in a summary? No, sorry people, not this time. But I will put in a recap, just in case you forgot, cuz' it took me such a long time to update.

Disclaimer: It's so hard thinking of new things each time, so I'll just stick to the original. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in those series.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

"_**I'm a Quidditch player, and Prongs here could have been one too if he hadn't gone on hosting all this whatnot. We're both aurors on the side too. And damn good ones if you don't mind me saying," Sirius bragged.**_

"_**Aurors?" Lily asked**_

_**James shrugged. "Yeah, but we only go on the super dangerous missions and stuff. The normal ones can usually be handled by regular aurors."**_

"_**Really? I wanted to be an auror, but I decided to continue with school first and then go into the ministry," Lily leaned back against a tree. "It's only fair. That's why I'm here."**_

"_**Well, I do suppose you have to go to training school, but that's no sweat. The rest is really easy…when you're not risking your life fighting Voldemort that is," Sirius commented. "But that is what aurors do."**_

"_**I know," Lily said. "I wanna fight."**_

* * *

****

"_No! Go away_!" Lily cried. She turned up her radio louder. Ever muggle loving.

"Lily! I'm worried about you!" Carly yelled through the door. "This isn't like you! What's wrong? Can't you talk to me? To Bella?"

Lily pressed her hands to her ears.

Lily cried even harder. _Damn those Ministries of Magic! They don't know how to do anything!_ When she got back from the picnic, she discovered a note…a letter to be more precise. From the Ministry of Magic. She knew what it was right away.

Why else would the Ministry be writing to her?

But she picked it up anyways…

And now regretted that with her life.

Her aunt was dead.

Dead.

_Dead._

**Dead**.

There was nothing left. Her father had died ages ago, and despite the affair, Lily and aunt had been closer than ever after the death. It was something they both had lost. Her a father, and her aunt, a brother.

She buried her face in her pillow.

Immediately after that, she refused to see anyone, or go anywhere. Carly, being the great friend that she was, was worried, and called Lily several times from her suite. When Lily didn't answer, she went down there personally…only to find that Lily refused to let her in.

The radio was disturbing several people around her. But she didn't care. What mattered anymore? It was all gone.

The radio cut off. Lily looked up. James Potter was in her room with his arms crossed.

"What the hell Potter? Get out!" she shrieked. She threw her pillow at him, which he deftly caught. "How the fuck did you get in here anyways!"

"Ms. London, your music's disturbing some of the other contestants," he said. He sat down on the foot of her bed. "Therefore, I had no other choice but to get the master key and open the door, because obviously, you weren't responding to the complaints." He seemed like he was discussing the weather.

"Who the hell cares about them!" she wiped her tears, furious that he would see her like this.

James looked around at the mess in her room. She had broken several things.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked, again, in that calm soothing voice. It was driving Lily crazy.

She laughed hoarsly, almost maniacally. "I didn't even tell Bella, or Carly. What the hell makes you think that I would tell you?"

James looked at her with his warm hazel eyes. "Who died?"

Lily looked up. "What?"

"Who died?" He repeated again. She stared at him in disbelief, then looked away.

"My aunt," she said, her nose turning red and her eyes watering. "She died." Lily felt an urge to tell him everything. She needed to get it all out. "You know, she and I used to always go to this park when I was little. She pushed me on the swings." Lily sniffled. "One time, I fell, and I cried. She hugged me and said that she loved me." Tears broke out on her face.

James didn't move.

"When my mum and that bastard had their stupid affair, I ran away to my aunt's house because she was the only one who truly cared…" Lily hugged herself. She used to sing me a lullaby when I went to sleep. My favorite movie was Anastasia at that time, and we used to play duchess and princess, and she—she used to sing that song.

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost re—member_…" Lily's voice cracked. "And then that last part…

_Soon you'll be,  
Home with me,  
Once upon…upon…,"_ Lily struggled back tears. _"Once upon a December._

I loved her so much…more than my own mom." She sniffled. "She was always there for me, and she never backed out or said how stupid I was. She raised me like a daughter because she didn't have any. But in the end, my mum demanded me to be sent back to her. I never saw her since."

She got up and took a picture out of her trunk. She shoved it in James's hands and pointed. James saw a picture of a homely lady, with a little Lily in her arms. Two men were standing beside them. "Look, there she is. She was so sad when her husband and my dad died. Did you know? My dad and my uncle were driving in the same car, when some drunkies hit them. Their car flipped over and resulted in immediate death. Look, there's my uncle," she said.

James just looked. "You know, most people have pictures of their parents, but you have a picture of your aunt and uncle. You must have been really close with them, no?"

Lily made a weird noise. Crying and laughing. "Of course! My mom had an affair with her boss and that day, my dad left the house. There was so much yelling, and I of course was _scarred_ for life." She paused dramtically. "But when I went outside, I chased after my dad, and we both went to my aunt and uncles house. They were the only living relatives of ours left. Other than mom of course."

"Is that why you want to fight against Voldemort?" James asked, tilting his head toward her.

"No," she said. "I wanted to be an auror for a long time, but…this has definitely made up my mind. Here, read the letter."

James scanned over it.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are sorry to inform you that you aunt, Mrs. Lynia Evans, was murdered at 9:26:56 PM yesterday night. Your mother has also been informed. If you have any questions regarding this event, please feel free to stop by the Ministry. Again, we are sincerely sorry for your loss._

_Mishelda Griffield  
Department of Magical Investigations_

James laughed dryly. "It's exactly like the one I got when my parents were killed."

Lily looked up. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Not one word's different." James shrugged. "My parents got killed right after seventh year at Hogwarts. It's kind of like your relationship with your aunt, but with my parents instead. My dad was always busy, and my mom was such a great mom, but I got into a fight with them right before I left for training, and when I came back, they were gone, just like that. Personally murdered by Lord whats-his-face."

"Your parents must have been a big threat if they were personally murdered by Voldemort," Lily remarked softly.

James closed his eyes and rubbed them. "They were important. I'm an auror only because my dad was. He was one of their top aurors and directed every movement against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I don't know about my mom, but I guess since she was with my dad, she was murdered too."

Lily hugged him softly, her hands lightly around his waist. He looked down at her in surprise.

Lily giggled. "Well, if your dad wasn't always home, you must have not gotten a lot of hugs right?"

"I got them from my mum sometimes," James said. "But then she decided that I was too old or something. Or maybe it was me, but whatever, I stopped getting them in sixth year."

"Awww…poor Mr. Potter," Lily grinned, then sighed, falling into depression once again. "I'll really miss her."

"I know," James said, pulling her into a hug. "I know."

They just hugged in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until James said, "So London—"

"Lily."

"What?"

Lily laughed, a true genuine laugh. "My name's Lily."

"Ahh…so the great mystery about your name is finally revealed is it?" James mocked. "Ok then _Lily_, are you ready to let your friends in?"

Lily thought for a few seconds and then nodded. "Yeah. I suppose Bella and Carly were really worried?"

James snorted. "Understatement of the century. Wouldn't leave me alone. Threatened to beat me to a bloody pulp if I didn't come talk to you."

Lily gave him a friendly push toward the door. "Then let them in! We wouldn't want you to be all blue and purple would we?" James smiled and unlocked the door.

"LILY!"

Blonde hair shrouded Lily's view of everything. "Gerroff me Carly. I'm fine now."

"How could you! Me and Bella were so worried! And you didn't care!" she wailed, starting to cry. "Do you know how worried we were about you? Bella would've been here but she had to go to some conference. You freakin ass!"

"Hey!" Lily protested.

"But noooo…we had to get Potter to get you out! And I can't believe he actually did it!" she said.

"Hey!" James protested this time.

"You morons! You talk for way too long! All that time I was waiting for come in! For two _bleeding_ hours!" Carly shrieked. "What happened?"

"My aunt died," Lily looked on the verge of tears again. Carly gasped.

"The aunt that you were really close to?" Carly asked.

"What other aunt do I have?" Lily said pointedly. Carly hugged her tightly.

"I don't care if you aunt or mom dies. Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again girl," she sniffled. "I was really worried!"

"Ok then, since this is all done, I've gotta go to that conferencethat's almost over," James said.

Lily opened her mouth to apologize, but James stopped here. "I missed it for good reason," he assured her. "Bye Lily. If you need to talk again or anything, I'm here ok?" He closed the door with a snap behind him.

"Bye James," she said quietly to the closed door. Carly nudged her, and winked.

"So it's James now, is it?"

"Shut up!" Lily whacked at her. Carly laughed before coming serious once more.

"So really, are you okay? I mean, I wouldn't really know, because, ya know, I don't have anyone that I was close to dying, but this—" Carly stopped. "I'm not making you feel better am I?"

Lily blew her nose in a Kleenex. "Not really," she mumbled. "But you gave it an okay try."

Carly pouted. "Only okay?"She grinned slyly. "Li-ly…." She taunted.

Lily groaned and layed down on her bed. "I knew this was coming," she moaned. "I knew it. Come on. Get it over with."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Carly squealed. "So, what did happen while you were distressed and Potter was in here with you…alone?"

"Nothing!" Lily insisted. "We just talked about…stuff."

"Uh huh," Carly shook her head. "Not good enough, what kind of _'stuff'_?"

"Nothing!" Lily said again. "We just talked about our pasts and what happened, because you know, James's parents died too, and it just feels good to talk about something like this to him. It feels like he understands."

Carly looked thoughtful. "You know, if it weren't for the fact that you were mourning over your loss, I would beat you to a bloody pulp for that statement."

Lily laughed nervously. "Not that you and Bella aren't good either, because, um…"

Carly slapped Lily's back playfully. "I'm sure that _James_ was much better," she grinned, putting and emphasis on James.

"Carly! It's not like I like him like that! You know!" Lily protested. "I just—don't feel like he's such an insensitive jerk anymore."

"Yeah, okay, I'll except that…for now," Carly said deviously. Lily sighed. _When was she ever going to live this down?_

Carly grabbed her arm. "Cummon. Let's go see if Bella's done with the conference. She was really worried too ya know. You arse." She paused. "I also heard that the judges were here…wanna go see who they are?"

Lily laughed. "Better not get your hopes up!"

"Well you heard what _James _said," Carly smiled. "Not all of them are old."

"Doesn't mean any of them are hot," Lily said.

"True," Carly conceded. She grabbed Lily's arm, and was about to march out the door, when Lily stopped her.

"Wait," Lily took her arm and went back to the bed to pick up a picture. She looked at it sadly and kissed it. "Bye," she whispered softly. Carly put her arms around Lily. "You gave me so much strength when I was little, and I'll do best to live up to your expectations. I just—I'll miss you so much." Fat tears dropped down her cheeks. She walked over to the trunk, opened it, and then slammed it shut again, locking it. Lily grabbed her wand.

"Alright," she said, wiping at her tears. "Let's go."

They were walking down the hall, when they ran into someone who was wandering the halls, but even so, in a haunty way. Like he owned everything.

"Um…hi," Carly said timidly. "Are you lost?"

He turned around and smiled. Lily shifted uncomfortably. "Yes," he said in a smooth voice. "I'm supposed to be at the convention, but I can't find that room. It's a really big place."

"Oh, well, we're two of the contestants. We can show you," Carly offered. The man nodded gracefully.

"Of course," he said, accepting their help. "I would be most thankful if you would."

"I'm Carly, and this is Lily," she said again.

He looked at each of them carefully. "Such lovely names for such lovely young ladies." He smiled again. "I'm one of the judges. My name is Lucius. Lucius _Malfoy._"

* * *

Lily and James are even closer than before. Bit more of their pasts revealed.

Hope you liked it.

Who should Carly end up with?

I have an idea, but just checking with ya'll.

Cya next time!

Hazardous.

* * *


	8. Sneak

Hey guys! I'm back…this chapter didn't take as long! I'm serious! Compared to how long the others took? Man!

Reviewers:

**Eleira312:**

**(blushes) Thanks! That's so nice!**

_Man eating plant:_

_Carly with Sirius? What about Bella? Well, she's kinda older in this story, so I'm not sure she'll end up with anyone…ahh, listen to me! I'm so mean!_

StephMarie:

I don't think anyone likes Malfoy, and I think that in this chapter, you'll understand even more…well, read and you'll find out. And I know, James was really sweet, but that's just the way he is!

_**Emerald-eclipse:**_

**_What about Bella? Carly and _****_Sirius_****_ is a good _****_match_****_ though…_**

_Forever-FallenAngel:_

_Finally! Someone who thinks of Bella! Yay! And your __screen__ name reminds me of this anime pic I have on my computer…I should totally e-mail it to you. It's really pretty!_

**WoW-Girl:**

**Thanx for the encouragement!**

_Blink182Rox:_

_I know! Everyone thinks Simple __Plans__ lyrics suck, but I'm just like "Whoa! You did not just insult a great band!" My friend, who's gonna remain unnamed, said that Welcome to My Life was a crappy song because (quote) 'They feel so sorry for themselves when they have good lives.' Btw, do you like Bowling for Soup?_

Lala:

Lol, he probably would ask that question. I'm not really that fond of Malfoy either.

P.S. What a coincidence!

**The Big Dance:**

**Thank you! And I will!**

_IcyCrystal:_

_Ewww…that's so gross. I've never met a transsexual before and no! Carly is definitely not a transsexual! (Thank God)_

_**Flame of Desire:**_

**_OMG! I envy you so much! I've always wanted to go to France! (_****_Paris_****_, actually—the _****_Eiffel Tower_****_ astounds me!) And my _****_family_****_ originally came from China…yep!_**

_Rays of sunlight:_

_I know! __Lily__ loved her aunt! You should get closer with your parents; I mean, I'm sorta like that too, but then I think when I get all old and __stuff__ it'll be too late to take back anything, because time never comes back. Omg, this is depressing._

**SilverRaiine:**

**Lol! And don't worry. Lily+JamesLove**

_Jackster222:_

_Pft! Who is a Malfoy fan? He's a slimy good for nothing bastard who just happens to be a Death Eater! Bella's kinda old though, and well…well she's not old, but she's older. I dunno, I might not pair her up with anyone, but that's really mean…_

_-_

Again, I'm not summarizing, merely recapping. If you want the summary again, in every chapter, tell me, e-mail, review me…

N E Ways…Disclaimer: I don't know why we have to put this in here, but whatever 'floats their boat!'

* * *

"_Um…hi," Carly said timidly. "Are you lost?"_

_He turned around and smiled. __Lily__ shifted uncomfortably. "Yes," he said in a smooth __voice__. "I'm supposed to be at the convention, but I can't find that room. It's a really big place."_

"_Oh, well, we're two of the contestants. We can show you," Carly offered. The man nodded gracefully._

"_Of __course__," he said, accepting their help. "I would be most thankful if you would."_

"_I'm Carly, and this is __Lily__," she said again._

_He looked at each of them carefully. "Such lovely names for such lovely young ladies. I'm one of the judges. My name is Lucius. Lucius Malfoy…"_

* * *

Chapter 8-

"No, no, it was nothing," Carly could be heard assuring Lucius Malfoy, who thanked them courteously. "I'm serious…yes, ok, until then. Bye!" She whipped over to Lily and squealed. "Oh my gosh! He's so hot!"

Lily gnawed on her lip, looking away. Lucius Malfoy…the pureblood known for hating muggleborns? He would probably do anything to keep her from winning…oh no. _I've come this far just to be put down by a **Malfoy, **_she thought scathingly, seething internally.

"Lily! Do you think I could get his phone number?" Carly grinned hugely. Lily looked at her seriously.

"Stay away from him," she said hoarsely, rubbing her sweaty hands on her jeans. "He's bad news."

Carly looked at her in a weird way. "Bad news? Like how?"

"He's bad news to all muggleborns, and I know you're not, but Malfoy's are scum. Filthy rich scum with all the right connections," Lily whispered, rubbing her temples. Her day was just getting worse, wasn't it?

"I've heard they're a very proper pureblooded family who make thousands of donations a year to many different societies," Carly argued.

Lily countered. "Only if you read newspapers. Carly, do you trust me? Good, then keep away from him. I'm not wrong. Not about this."

Carly looked like she was restraining herself from saying something, which she probably was, and smiled. "Alright then, Lily. I do trust your judgment. If he's like that, then he can be a scum. K?" She looked over Lily's right shoulder and waved. Lily also turned around.

"Hey Bella!" they yelled. Bella's loopy figure came striding toward them, grinning excitedly.

"Did you see them? The judges? They just keep getting cuter every year!" she said enthusiastically. "Except Malfoy. He gives me the creeps."

"Thank you!" yelled Lily. Several people turned to look at her. She blushed and whispered, "I knew it! I'm so happy I'm not the only one!"

Bella looked at her weirdly. "Of course you're not! James and Sirius do too! I mean, that sinister look on his face and everything…"

Carly smacked her head. "I must have bad eyesight if everyone noticed but me."

"Well," Lily looked around. "Not everyone."

And it was true. The judges were mingling and there was a crowd by Malfoy. His richness must've gotten out.

"Gosh! He's such a creep!" Bella shivered. She put her arms around both Carly and Lily and led them the opposite direction, away from the commotion.

"So, what was the meeting all about?" Lily asked.

Bella shrugged. "Nothing much. I don't even know why they have it. None of the trainers are new this year and it's the same thing as last year. Year after year after year…ahh…"

Carly laughed. "It's gets tiring, doesn't it?"

"You're telling me! I dunno, I think I'm gonna quit, you know, after this is all over," Bella sat down on a bench outside, the other two ladies mimicking her movements.

"What?" Lily exclaimed. "You're such a good trainer! I mean, come on! What's to happen to the girls if you're not here?"

Bella put a hand on her chest. "You flatter me! Nah," she waved it off. "I've never really liked this job—until you guys came along of course," she covered up hastily seeing Lily and Carly glare. "I've never really had girls that could really think, and that makes them really hard to talk to."

"Aww…you flatter us too," Carly cooed. Bella swiped at her, and she laughed, ducking.

Lily sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I don't know. So many things have happened here, you know? I feel like almost a whole new person. I honestly didn't think this was going to be very fun. I mean, how could it be? With really gorgeous girls and me? I'm plain. Plain and tall and fiery…I just didn't feel like a fit in."

"I remember at Hogwarts, before you came I think, I always thought I'd be something different. This wasn't really my career goal," Bella said. "I think I always wanted to be a nurse or something weird like that. I mean, I knew it was a long shot, but it's what I wanted to do. Then after Hogwarts, I don't know what happened. I was perfectly prepared to go to be a healer…but I stumbled upon this job instead…"

"Hogwarts? I went to this really small magic school, just outside of Venice. I mean, that's what I am right? Miss Venice?" Carly said. Lily interrupted.

"I thought you were Miss Italy. You always introduced yourself like that," Lily said, cocking her head.

"Well, not really. I mean, Italy's not that big, and there were supposed to be two candidates from it, but at the last second, the girl that was supposed to be another contestant just disappeared. I think her name was Bellatrix Lestrange. Sounds a lot like your name Bella," Carly remarked. "But she was never found. And we don't know what happened to her. To cover it up, the producers asked me to become Miss Italy."

"Oh, poor girl…do you think?" Lily twisted her hands. "Do you think she—Voldemort?"

"Nobody knows," Carly said. "I never thought that, but now that I think about it…what if she was killed? I heard she was really pretty, kind of evil, but was model material."

"All of you are model material," Bella pointed out. "I mean, you and Lily could make the front cover of a magazine if you really tried. Might even be able to hook yourself up with a nice agent."

"Shut up!" Lily said. "You're no worse!"

Bella snorted. "Whatever."

Lily leaned against the door of her room after another exhausting practice. It was almost time. In two days, the competition would start so everyone was going crazy.

It was almost unbelievable to her how much had happened to her. It seemed like a day ago when she first arrived here, being annoyed at Rinnie, but now…

I think it's time to write to Petunia, Lily thought. After all, it's the right thing to do after our aunt…

She got out a quill and parchment and starting jotting down:

_Petunia, _

_I know we don't really get along and __stuff__, but I __felt__ as if—_

Lily read over it and groaned, crumpling the paper up and throwing it in the trashcan by her bed. Way too awkward…She started again.

_Dear Petunia,_

_You'll probably be screaming for your husband by the time you get this-_

No! Lily bit the end of her quill. Maybe she shouldn't write to Petunia. They never did get along, and technically, she hated owls. She would probably throw the letter away before she read it!

* * *

Flashback-

_A younger __Lily__ was in the Great Hall, waiting anxiously for a letter from her sister. It was her first year and she was sort of nervous, so she wrote to Petunia explaining her worries, hoping that she would find comfort in her letter. How wrong she was…_

_Across the hall, Slytherins were yelling furiously at the infamous Marauders while the other houses were laughing delightfully. _

_The Marauders, __Lily__ had thought carefully. The seemed like a rowdy bunch, and the sort to always get in trouble. She didn't want to mix with them..._

_Above her head, a few owls soared along with her heart. Owl post! Yes! She'd been waiting a week!_

_A grey and black speckled owl landed in front of her, cooing as she eagerly took the message from it. It wasn't from her sister, she realized._

**_Lily_****_, honey,_**

**_Petunia gave this letter to us because she didn't want to open it. I'm really sorry about your first few weeks and I'm sure things will get better. Keep your chin up, my _****_darling_****_ daughter,_**

_**Your loving mother, and Richie**_

_Richie! Her mom's boss? What was he doing now? Living with them? What a sneak! Her mom was probably gonna get that promotion now __Lily__ thought bitterly._

_What a sneak…_

End Flashback-

* * *

What the heck? Lily laid on her bed. _I'll do it tomorrow_, she thought. _I'll do it tomorrow. _

The next day was full of commotion. There were reporters everywhere, trying to get a glimpse at this years competitors. James, Bella, and some other people were seen trying to fend them off.

Lily and Carly found each other amidst the squabble and quickly ran to avoid being seen and attacked by them.

"What a morning!" Carly panted heavily, closing the door to the conference room. It was empty other than them.

"You're telling me! I thought we were gonna get massacred!" Lily replied, just as heavily. She pulled out her wand and conjured herself a chair.

"Um…Lily?" Carly pointed to the rows of chairs just sitting there. Lily smacked her head.

"And there goes another thing to be added to Lily's list of dumb things," she grinned sheepishly. "Anything exciting?"

Carly smiled. "You'll never guess what happened!"

"Um…a pig was seen flying overhead," Lily guessed sarcastically, flapping her arms in a sloppy manner.

Carly laughed. "No! Lucius Malfoy came to see me!"

Lily felt cold fear wash over her. "What?" she sounded distant even to herself. "What did you say?"

"Lucius Malfoy went to my condo to see me! It was so weird. One minute I was reading, and the next, I found him at my door," her eyes glazed over. "He was so polite and handsome! Swear!"

Lily found herself breathing heavily again. "Did—did you? Did he? Do you remember what we talked about?"

Carly furrowed her brow. "No, what did we talk about?"

Lily practically fell off her chair. "What? No..nonononono…you don't remember? Lemme remind you! Malfoy's a good for nothing sneak!"

_Sneak…_

"I mean! He—he! Omg. Someone pinch me now! How _could_ you?" Lily screamed furiously rounding on Carly. Carly laughed.

"Chill out Lily. I didn't mean it. Of course I didn't do anything, and of course I remembered what you told me! I didn't do anything with him!" Carly grinned. "Are you proud of me or what? I mean, it's not everyday that a girl like me could resist a guy like him!"

Lily patted her chest rapidly. "Don't do that _ever_ again. Don't scare me like that!"

Carly only rolled her eyes. "He was being awfully charming though. I mean, how could someone so polite be a monster in a blink of an eye?"

"You should ask him the next time you see him," Lily said dryly. She opened the door a little, and hurriedly closed it, seeing the reporters again.

"Maybe I will!" Carly said childishly, sticking out her tongue. Lily did the same, laughing, and then becoming serious.

"I'm worried about you Carly," she said. Carly also became serious.

"Why? I mean, he—he wouldn't do anything to me? Would he?" she asked, almost fearfully.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," Lily answered truthfully. "He was said to be a follower with you-know-who, and I wouldn't put it past him either. If he's taking' a liking to you…"

"I don't think he has!" Carly said quickly.

Lily bit her lip. "Just watch out for yourself, okay?"

Carly grinned bravely. "Okay."

* * *

Ok! Another chapter finished! I'll start working on the next one really really soon. Promise…I might not be done with it soon, but I'll start working on it really soon. K?

Good.

_**What instrument, if any, do you play?**_

* * *


	9. Perfection Isn't Real

SPRINGBREAK! 0o

Reviewers:

**Eleira312:**

**Thank you! And I'm sure that if you still wanted to play an instrument, it wouldn't be too late to learn**.

_White-angel-snowflake:_

_You play clarinet and violin? So are you in orchestra or band? I play violin too, and I'm in orchestra, but since I don't know how to play any band instruments, that's probably why…_

_**Rays-of-sunlight:**_

**_You ever want to start a band? I've thought of it a few times…but I only play acoustic guitar. My friend plays _****_electric_****_, and it's really weird. To think my parents won't let me get drums…_**

90niner:

Um…thank you.

Sweet Sarcasm:

Really? What a coincidence! Me, I just love that song. I mean, a lot of DisneySongs are awesome! I don't know who the singer is though…hmm…I should probably find out.

_**Hpandfriendsruletheworld:**_

**_Oh! Why not? I think that would be totally awesome! I wanted to get an _****_electric_****_ guitar, but then my mom was all like, "No! It's too loud. Get something softer…blah blah blah." So here I am, with an acoustic (but it's still pretty cool)._**

_Flame of Desire:_

_Yes, I'm Chinese! And it is really hard, but I come off a lot better because my parents and everything. But then again, it's a real pain in the butt to have to go to Chinese __School__ every Sunday on top of everything else. I'm also taking Spanish (I preferred __French__, but my parents said that I would use Spanish more, which is totally not __true__), ah…regrets. But it's okay! I think I would've died in __French__ because their words are all hard to pronounce anyways._

Man eating plant:

Omg! Me too! I absolutely love Anastasia, and that's really weird. It's a chick flick ya know, but then again, most good movies are, and I'm not just saying that cuz' I'm a girl. It's so true. Where the heck did you learn piano? 3 freakin' people in a forty-five minute class? I have a whole hour to myself!

_**SilverRaiine:**_

_**Um…no comment on the Lucius thing (can't spoil the story now can I?). So, are you in band? Or choir? Or maybe something else? I'm in orchestra, and it's kinda snooze, but it's okay in the end. Everyone likes band better and I have absolutely no clue why! Isn't the saying weird? Orch Dorks, Band Nerds, Choir Geeks? Was it? I can't remember. It might've been choir dweebs or something…**_

Sweet-Charmed-Angle:

Oh thank you! That's so incredibly nice!

_Natalie:_

_I wish I updated this chapter sooner so I could've wished you good luck, but…I hope you did well anyways. What was the rehearsal for anyways? Jazz band? I'm in orchestra, and I play the violin. Sometimes I wish that I did go into band though. They seem to sound a lot better than us…_

Patsever:

Thank you.

_**Reader:**_

_**Flute! Omg! I always wanted to play the flute! That's the next instrument I'm gonna learn. I think I tried it when I was six or something, but I didn't continue…what a waste.**_

_Babie A:_

_Yes, everyone's a witch or wizard in the pageant, but the thing is supposed to be broadcasted to muggles and magical people, so everyone's happy! And I'm sure you don't suck at guitar. You might think you do, but I bet you don't. Really._

**FlOrA:**

**OMG! This is so exciting! I love I ****talk**** to so many people with different heritages. You lived in Toulouse? I've heard of it, but I don't know much. And obviously ****French**** people aren't Miss ****Paris**** like! I just needed a villain, so I'm sorry. But ****French**** people are cool! I wanted to take ****French****, but my parents were all like "No, take Spanish, blah blah." Yeah, so here I am, taking Spanish instead. Pft, that really sucks.**

Recap + Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"**_I'm worried about you Carly," she said. Carly also became _****_serious_**

"**_Why? I mean, he—he wouldn't do anything to me? Would he?" she asked, almost fearfully._**

"**_To tell you the truth, I don't know," _****_Lily_****_ answered truthfully. "He was said to be a follower with you-know-who, and I wouldn't put it past him either. If he's taking' a liking to you…"_**

"**_I don't think he has!" Carly said quickly._**

**_Lily_****_ bit her lip. "Just _****_watch_****_ out for yourself, okay?"_**

_**Carly grinned bravely. "Okay."**_

* * *

****

Chapter 9-

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. It's time, it's time!" Carly shrieked. She was decked in a gorgeous white dress (but then again, every contestant was), and her hair was wavy with two pins at the side. Her dress was cut sideways at the bottom so it showed her long legs, but only slightly.

"I know. Don't remind me." Lily was not so happy. She was uncomfortable, itchy, and in a very bad mood. "Yippee," she whooped sarcastically. "This is a great day for tight dresses, high heels, and a hairstyle that pulls out every strand of hair on your head." Carly just laughed.

"You should be excited! This is what those days of practicing were for! Oh my god, there's the judges. They're lining up." Carly sounded absolutely breathless as she tugged at her dress. Their individual trainers lined them up accordingly, and they too, looked apprehensive, yet excited. Almost as much as the contestants.

Lily found herself stuck in between two people that she didn't know. _Well, of __course_, she thought idly. _I only hung out with Carly and Bella_. Her heart was beating wildly, and she hated herself for it. For the excitement, the thrill, the chase. Her legs wobbled as she started walking out into the large crowd.

There were cameras flashing everywhere, and suddenly, the arena didn't look so empty as it did in the few days they were training. Actually, the arena was packed. Packed to the maximum. Lily almost fell as she tripped over her own feet. She cursed silently at the cameras blinding her, but outside, she was as radiant as a flower in full bloom.

With her head held high, and her back straight, she looked every inch a contestant of Miss Europe.

Lily walked down the aisles, smiling the whole time. She caught James's eye, and he flashed her a grin that Lily couldn't return because she was already smiling.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," James boomed over the music and the roaring of the crowd. "Here are our contestants for the Miss Europe pageant 2005!" The crowd roared its approval. Lily caught, just out of the corner of her eye, a banner that flashed: Miss London. Her grin broadened.

When she reached the stage, her feet and hands automatically did what they had been rehearsing for the whole time. She swayed and crossed the stage, dancing lightly, as did the ninety-nine—no, that one contestant was missing…what was her name? Bellatrix? Ninety-eight contestants. Across from her, Lily saw Carly mimic her and gave her a grin, which Carly returned.

_Now for the ending_, Lily though confidently. Just as she and the other contestants were about to end the dance, a contestant that was supposed to be on the other side of the stage took her spot. Lily started panicking, trying to gesture with her eyes that the girl was at the wrong spot. The girl eyed her strangely but didn't move.

Out in the audience, James frowned, as did trainers. This wasn't how the dance was supposed to go.

Lily sweated as she kept twirling. She went behind the girl, and praying that there were still dancers on the stage, pushed her lightly so that the girl gave a gasp of surprise as she flew toward the other side of the stage. Lily faked a smile and went into her pose. The audience never noticed.

What a dim lot.

* * *

"Everyone! Give a warm welcome as the some of the girls give another performance, while the others introduce themselves!" James said. He was grinning, but from his face, Lily could tell that he had been worried.

The audience whooped and applauded. The 'introduction' was only three words, four for some. But that wasn't for now. For now, she had to go back in the middle of the stage and perform another dance (though this time it was kind of more modern). Each girl was given a solo too.

She flew around, barely noticing the audience. But the people she did notice were the judges. True, most of them were young, but that didn't mean they weren't hard on the girls. Some of them, she noticed, were eying them weirdly. Lily shivered. Judges were people too. Regular men surrounded by beautiful women.

There was supposed to be some women judges, but the new contest rules only allowed men, which was complete bull if you asked Lily. The board claimed that women couldn't tell which women were the best because they weren't men, which made absolutely no sense, but no one could argue with them.

She turned and shook her body seductively, as did the other contestants. Some guys in the audience started cat calling and wolf whistling. Lily paid no heed as she twirled again, breathing heavily already. The solos began.

All too soon, Lily's solo was coming up. She froze, unable to move. Her heart was pounding heavily against her ribcage, and she hair was tickling her back as the whole world watched them. The camera turned toward her. Her feet started moving. Doing this complicated move. She breathed.

In the back, Bella caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up. As soon as it came, it was over. Lily's mouth was suddenly very dry. Her group was done, and they moved back into the stands. Now it was the other group (including Carly) who were dancing for the audience. It was her turn to 'introduce' herself.

Everyone flowed with self-confidence, all of which Lily was sure was just an act. Deep inside, she knew that all the contestants felt like she did. Excited, terrified, and proud. _We should be terrified_, she though dryly. _All this way to be a fool on international __television__. Gee…_

Lily almost gagged as this unearthly smell floated towards her. Aww gross. Out of all the days, all the times…She and the other contestants struggled to keep natural smiles on their faces, all the while cursing the girl who 'cut the cheese' during this part of the competition.

What a day. Lily wasn't happy.

* * *

"I'm Miss London," was all she remembered saying when banners started flashing and people started roaring. In that brief moment, she wondered if all the contestants felt like this when their turn came up and people were roaring for them.

It made her feel as though every word she said counted for something. Lily's skin tingled with warmth and radiance. In that brief moment, that little moment, she felt as though she was on top of the world.

Of course she knew it couldn't last. Her fans screams were drowned out by the next roar for Miss Blah Blah…who was next to her.

All too soon for the audience, the first night was over. Amazingly. It was over. The second day would be the next week, same day. The contestants still needed time to make the videos for the bathing suit round, but Lily didn't think of this. As the audience crowed started leaving, all she thought of was, "Thank god that's done with…"

Bella, Carly, and Carly's disgruntled trainer all ran to Lily as soon as they were allowed to. Carly's face was lighted up with joy and she looked more beautiful than ever. Lily couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy at that.

"That went really well! Except for that girl, at the dance," Bella remarked. "I think her trainer's getting fired."

"Oh no!" Carly sympathized. "But it not the trainer's fault! She lost her mind up there!"

"Not the way the board sees it," Bella replies. She turned to Lily and winked. "So you better not make any mistakes, or I'll hunt you down."

"Thank you," Lily gave a fake smile. "Your words of kindness leave me speechless."

"Oh, how I wish they did," Bella replied with a fake sigh. They all laughed, except for Carly's trainer, who was pulling on her arm, telling her to hurry it up. Carly snarled, but nodded.

"Fine then. Well anyways, good job Lily. I'll see you tomorrow, without—" she leaned in to whisper. "Without my old hag of a trainer." Lily laughed at that.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow!" She waved. Bella slung her arm around Lily.

"Cummon, let's get you to your condo," she said airily, leading Lily to the elevator. There she hugged Lily goodnight, as she, being a trainer, wasn't allowed up there, and wished her good dreams. As soon as the elevator door closed, Lily slid onto the floor and held her head in her hands.

What was with her? What was that twinge of jealousy?

She rubbed her head. _I can't be jealous of Carly…she's my friend. I should be happy for her. _

But however Lily tried, she just couldn't seem to feel truly content with herself. It was only the first night of the competition, and their friendship seemed to be wavering, at least on Lily's side.

How long would she be able to hold out? Without turning everything she worked so hard for into a disaster?

* * *

"Hmm…no, no. Stand over there," James commented. They were out filming for the swimsuit part of the competition. They would talk about themselves while modeling in real life. Then the judges would take half the people out of the competition based on this. Since it was such a big competition with so little time, the judges had to eliminate fifty people in just the first round. A lot of people were going to be disappointed that night.

Lily sighed in frustration. Everything seemed to be going wrong. Everything she did was met by, "No, go over there," or "Be happier." These people were driving her crazy. Especially that _ass_ that was named James Potter, who seemed to be amused with her discomfort.

"What's wrong with over here?" she asked him incredulously.

James shrugged. "It doesn't match you. Red clashes with brown so much." Then he took her arm and led her to a different spot in area. The judges stared at her. Lily shifted in her outfit uncomfortably.

No, she wasn't in a swimsuit; that was for the day of the competition. Today she was just talking about a few hobbies that she had, or what she did in her spare time. The girls that were next in line for James filming them were glaring at her for taking so long. _Or maybe it was the fact that they want Potter to themselves_, Lily thought.

However it was, they weren't doing the whole thing today. Only a quarter of the competitors were here, and then a quarter the next day, and then another twenty-five the next…It wasn't a surprise that Carly wasn't able to come today. Lily didn't really want to face her today anyways. By just looking at her face, she would feel so guilty.

"Perfect!" James exclaimed. "Now sit on that chair next to the table. The white one. Perfect. Now smile sexily and start talking seductively."

Lily looked at him with her eyebrow arched. "That doesn't sound right, Potter."

He laughed. "No it doesn't Evans. But that's okay. I say it to everyone."

"Everyone else wants to do it! I mean, come on! To do what they always wanted to do to the famous James Potter. You were even famous at Hogwarts! This is so annoying! You're famous everywhere!" Lily glared at him. He winked cheekily.

"That's just a part of my charm, m'dear. Now, let's not keep the other ladies waiting too long. Talk," he ordered.

With that, Lily hitched on a smile. "My hobbies include drawing, reading, and writing. It also includes piano, violin, and guitar. I love snowboarding and skiing! It relates to why my favorite season is winter! I also love to go swimming because it seems to just let all your problems float away."

James cut it off. "That was good. Are you going to say your name?"

Lily scoffed. "Well, it's gonna be on the bottom of the screen anyways. What's the point?"

"Hey! Are you done yet?" A voice yelled sweetly. Lily and James snapped around. Miss Lisbon was staring at them (glaring at Lily in fact), while the other competitors were nodding their heads. James turned to Lily.

"Well then I guess that's it then," James said quietly. "See you around."

"Bimbos," Lily whispered. He cracked a smile as she walked off. _What a woman._

* * *

A hand tapped her shoulder as a voice whispered, "Mind if I join you?" Lily swore she jumped five feet in the air. Just as she was about to punch that guy's lights out, she saw that it was only James. He grinned.

"No, go right ahead. I'm actually not doing anything," she replied as he lay down next to her. It was a really beautiful night out and the stars were shining brightly overhead.

"You like the stars?" he asked.

Lily smiled as she nodded. "I can't see stars because the city lights are always so bright in London. I've missed them." They were laying down by the pool on one of those stretchy things that can bend into a chair or mini bed without the covers. **_(Authors Note: What are those things called?)_**

"What about in Hogwarts?"

Lily scoffed. "Too tired after the homework McGonagall gave us." James grinned.

"You actually did all of it?" He let out a whistle. "I applaud you."

"Thanks," Lily said dryly. "You didn't do it, did you? But somehow, all three of you got top grades in your year. What a surprise."

James grinned cockily. "What can I say? The Marauders are the best!"

"Whatever," Lily said. "You guys were sooo the biggest players in Hogwarts history! I mean, making up a story would be so easy."

"Sirius never did that, did he?" James asked. "I can't remember him going out with 'your friend'. He never really went for Gryffindor girls actually. Colleen McKenzie. Besides, she was just as big of a player as Sirius was! You were actually friends with her? She tried to seduce me! I swear!"

Lily giggled, and then mentally smacked herself. "No, of course she wasn't my friend. That slut? Hm…but I can imagine you falling for her. It's not that difficult actually. She had guys from everywhere."

James looked disgusted. "Excuse me? That whore slept everywhere! I wouldn't do anything with her even if it were her dying wish! Who knows where she could've been."

Lily looked at him with interest. "Who knows where the Marauders have been."

"Everywhere!" James replied. "Well, mainly Sirius. Remus and I weren't so big on that. But Sirius…he didn't sleep in our dorms half the time. But it was okay. We wouldn't have gotten any sleep if he did. He snores like a pig."

Lily laughed, and he grinned evilly as he got up. Lily looked at him. "What?" Her heart started beating furiously as he came closer. "James…you're scaring me. James?" Her breaths became short and quick. _Oh my god, he's gonna rape me!_ But he picked her up, with her squealing, and dropped her in the pool.

Lily screamed and then started laughing. "James Potter! You arse! Get me out of here! It's fuckin' freezing!" He grinned.

"Nope," he said. Then he moved back and cannon balled into the water, splashing lily all over. Lily laughed again as she started splashing him. "Hey! That's not fair!" James cried as water splashed all over him. Lily stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah it is!" She took off her shoes and tossed them on the sidewalk as did James. Then she started floating around. "The stars are so much prettier like this."

"Uh huh," he just said. They swam and talked for half an hour before they heard someone coming. "Let's go," he said helping her up. She grinned as she pushed him back in as he was trying to get out. Then she really did help in up. "Thanks," he scoffed.

This time she grinned cheekily. "You're welcome. Hey, James?" she asked as they were about to go their separate ways.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you throw me in the pool?"

James looked at her oddly. "Well, you did say that you liked swimming." And with that, he left, leaving Lily to her thoughts.

* * *

**_Okay, so if you could speak any language in the world, what would it be and why?_**

Huh, I feel like we're back in school with the questions I ask. Isn't that weird?

Ah well, I wish you guys a great spring break! And feel free to tell me what you guys are doing too. Me? I'm just sitting around doing nothing. Isn't that just fun?

* * *


	10. Temper Tantrums

I know, I know…long time no update. I'm really sorry, but I'll answer your reviews at the bottom so you all can get along reading! And don't forget to answer the question!

Remember, reviews are at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, 'cept for Carly.

Thanx to all my reviewers! I seriously thought of giving up this story for a longer time 'cuz I wasn't as interested, but if you guys are…ok!

* * *

_James looked disgusted. "Excuse me? That whore slept everywhere! I wouldn't do anything with her even if it were her dying wish! Who knows where she could've been."_

_Lily__ looked at him with interest. "Who knows where the Marauders have been."_

"_Everywhere!" James replied. "Well, mainly __Sirius__. Remus and I weren't so big on that. But Sirius…he didn't sleep in our dorms half the time. But it was okay. We wouldn't have gotten any sleep if he did. He snores like a pig."_

_Lily__ laughed, and he grinned evilly as he got up. __Lily__ looked at him. "What?" Her heart started beating furiously as he came closer. "James…you're scaring me. James?" Her breaths became short and quick. Oh my god, he's gonna rape me! But he picked her up, with her squealing, and dropped her in the __pool_

_Lily__ screamed and then started laughing. "James Potter! You arse! Get me out of here! It's fuckin' freezing!" He grinned._

"_Nope," he said. Then he moved back and cannon balled into the water, splashing __lily__ all over. __Lily__ laughed again as she started splashing him. "Hey! That's not fair!" James cried as water splashed all over him. __Lily__ stuck her tongue out._

"_Yeah it is!" She took off her __shoes__ and tossed them on the sidewalk as did James. Then she started floating around. "The __stars__ are so much prettier like this."_

"_Uh huh," he just said. They swam and talked for half an hour before they heard someone coming. "Let's go," he said helping her up. She grinned as she pushed him back in as he was trying to get out. Then she really did help in up. "Thanks," he scoffed._

_This time she grinned cheekily. "You're welcome. Hey, James?" she asked as they were about to go their separate ways._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why'd you throw me in the pool?"_

_James looked at her oddly. "Well, you did say that you liked __swimming__." And with that, he left, leaving __Lily__ to her thoughts._

_-

* * *

_

"Yum!" Lily swallowed fully. Carly pouted as she munched on the only thing that she could recognize, a piece of Italian bread. The whole pageant reserved a restaurant especially for tonight. After tomorrow, there would only be half of the people left.

_Paesaggio della cascata, _the restaurant, was absurdly expensive and '100 percent' Italian. Of course, Lily insisted on ordering spaghetti, but it was full of carbohydrates. Nonetheless, she managed to get her way buy what she wanted by slipping the waiter a nice, big tip.

"Hey! How come the waiter only brought you spaghetti?" Carly protested as she dipped her bread in olive oil. "I wanted pizza, but no… _'it's full of carbs'_," she mimicked.

Lily flicked a thin piece of spaghetti at her and grinned when she shrieked. "I'm quite generous with money if I really want something." She pushed a meatball onto Carly's plate. "And I'm quite generous with food when they gave me so much."

Carly ate it without hesitation and moaned. "Unfair."

"We seem to do this every time we go out to eat. It's a wonder we aren't fatter than other girls who are in this pageant," Lily remarked, purposely not using the word _competition._ They both knew it was one, and only one of the girls that would win, but neither wanted to bring it up in front of the other. Mutual agreement.

A shadow loomed over them. "Who says you aren't fatter than us other girls here? You're always eating when you're not performing. It's quite sad that you find comfort in food, especially since your _aunt_ just died."

Lily's fists clenched and her face turned pale."Who told you about that?"

Ms. Paris smirked. "Everyone knows about that honey, and it's pathetic how you had to cry like a baby to dear James." She face straightened itself out and narrowed in anger. "I know what you're planning. Stay away from him!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Lily finally managed to get out. "Ya know what? Just beat it or I'll make you!"

"_You_? Make _me_?" She gestured to the other few girls around her. "Too bad; _they're_ with _me_."

"And _I'm_ with _her_!" Carly stood up, before being dragged down by Lily. "Hey!"

"Don't make a scene!" Lily whispered to her. Ms. Paris smirked.

"Looks like you sluts have got some common sense after all," she laughed nastily. "Too bad it's not enough—"

"Sluts! Bitch! Who're you calling a slut?" Lily asked outrage. She had been called so many things in her life, but the term 'slut' never applied to her.

"You! As I said, I see through your plan. One of you is cozying up to Mr. Potter and the other to Mr. Malfoy. Both important members of the pageant. Well, well, well, coincidence? I don't think so."

"You'd think I---"

"Ah hem!"

"—I mean we--sorry Carly—would be low enough to win like that? You have a twisted mind!" Lily declared angrily.

"I saw you down at the pool. What a flirt," Ms. Paris flicked some imaginary dust front her fingernails while Lily blushed beet red. She hadn't told Carly. Boy, was she gonna have to do some major talking when they got back. "You probably do this a lot. Your aunt deserved to die! Having a niece like you! It was probably your fault too."

Lily wiped the tears that managed to leak out and stood up shaking her head. "You did not just go there! Screw not making a scene!" She leapt at Ms. Paris.

* * *

Dinner was going fine for James Potter. After all, what more could a guy want than being surrounded by gorgeous women? But somehow, his mind kept straying to a certain redhead. He laughed silently at her reaction to him throwing her in the pool.

She was a heck of a woman. James shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He turned to the person next to him. "Hey, Padfoot! When's Moony and Wormtail gonna get here?"

Sirius shook his head. "Beats me! They were supposed to get here two days ago, but they caught some 'order' business."

"Even Wormtail?" James slapped Sirius on his head. "You better not be screwing me!"

"Hey! Hey! _Hey_!" Sirius put up his arms to defend himself. "What's this all about? Besides, I can't screw you. You have all these women for that." James snorted.

"I'm the host for the pageant. You know perfectly well that it's against competition rules for anyone who works on the pageant to sleep with the contestants. I'm not about to soil the pageant's reputation," James said conversely.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before. Like the judge before you, and the one before that…and hmm…whad'ya know? The guy before that!" Sirius slapped his knee and laughed in the way that only he could.

James frowned. "That's why I've been the host longer than they have. I don't do that sorta stuff."

But Sirius eyed him knowingly. "Ahh…but this year's different, isn't it?"

"What shite are you sprouting now?"

"You've had your eye on one purty little redhead with emerald eyes hmm?"

James squirmed under Sirius's intense gaze. "I don't know what your talking about. That's never gonna happen, I mean, come on! She's a decent girl and actually has half a brain. She's smarter than that and so am I!"

"A little sex never hurt anyone," Sirius remarked happily. James laughed.

"You disgust me."

"So?"

"You suck, ya know—" James swiveled his head at the shout. He heard a familiar voice. _Lily…_

"You did not just go there! Screw not making a scene!" She leapt at a blonde whom he recognized as Ms. Paris. Next to him, Sirius whistled admiringly.

"You sure have good taste Prongs," he remarked. "Fiesty."

"It's not gonna happen Padfoot. Common, they can't do this in public. Let's go break 'em up!" James jumped to his feet and hurried over there. Lily was clawing at the blonde and kicking everywhere she could. The blonde in turn slapped and pulled at her hair. Even after James pulled Lily away from the blonde, Lily kept kicking and clawing as hard as she could.

She was a mess, but damn was she hot.

Nearby, a photographer took a picture of the fight, and slipped into the shadows.

000000000000000000000

"Evans! Look what you did. Now I'll never be able to show myself in that restaurant again!" James complained.

Lily sulked, bringing an icepack to her head. "That was a fucked up restaurant anyways." She pulled out her wand, but a hand stopped her.

"The bus driver is muggle; _don't_. And besides, I love Italian!" James slapped a towel on her cut. "Uh, the cut looks pretty nasty. I don't think it'll heal by itself. I can fix it when we get back."

"Oh it's okay!" Lily grinned at him, but it turned into a grimace. She rubbed her head. "Ms. Snot-nose over there pulls really hard!" James shook his head.

"I can't believe you did that in public! This competition is all about making friendships with other people, and here you go and ruin that. Besides, she more banged up than you are," he said dryly.

Lily grinned proudly, wincing. "Damn straight!"

* * *

"Bella!" Lily whined. "I'm so tired! I can't even think straight! You can't possibly make me participate today!"

Bella sighed, stroking Lily's red hair. "I'm sorry Lily! I really am! But after what you did yesterday—"

"How come everyone thinks it's my fault? It really wasn't!"

"—you can't go around complaining. Anyways, today's one of the most important days! It's when you either go home or you get to stay." Bella smiled sadly at her charge. "I just wanna tell you now…that if you have to g-go—" Bella broke off, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Lily pulled her into a hug. "I know, I know. I'll miss you too. But we can still owl each other and keep in touch! It doesn't have to end, just like with Carly and everything."

Bella laughed. "Look at me! You're turning me into a sap! I've been doing this for the longest time and I still cry. But I just wanted to tell you—that—well…that you've been one of the best people I've come across in a long time. You—you really helped me live through another one of these damn pageants."

Lily turned away from her. "What're you talking about? Stop talking nonsense. I'm nobody." Bella grinned slyly and hugged her.

"Is someone crying?"

"…shut up!"

"Now, here come our beautiful and talented contestants!" James Potter's voice rang out over the cheering fans. "Announcing Ms. Venice, Ms. Paris, Ms. London—"

_Breathe __Lily__, breathe, breathe, breath…_Lily chanted to herself silently. _It's not that big of a deal. It's nothing. It's simple. I definitely made it._ But even to herself, she seemed unsure. What was going on with her lately? A few weeks, even days ago, she could've cared less if she didn't make it. All she wanted was the scholarship in the first place, but now…it seemed as if she was striving for something more.

Like she wanted to win the competition. _Competition…_such an ugly word. She cursed herself for getting so attached to the people here. _Scholarship__scholarship__scholarship_…she changed her chant.

The envelope was being brought up, in front of billions of viewers, by a beautiful girl. Not a contestant, but nonetheless beautiful. She presented it to James with the prettiest smile she had ever seen. Lily felt white hot anger lick her insides. She squirmed a tiny bit, disturbed. Since when was she angry?

_Potter's messing with my head, _she decided. She thought back to the first round.

"_Well, you did say that you liked __swimming__." _Lily cursed him again. His words repeated in her mind over and over again. She wiped her sweaty palm discretely on her traditional white dress.

James opened the envelope and smiled. "Would the ladies I call please come and stand next to me? Ms. Madrid." A beautiful bronze haired woman gracefully went down to stand by him. "Ms. Berlin. Ms. Lisbon…"

Lily tuned him out as more and more women went to stand in front. It was just so hard to keep concentrating on the pageant. _I wander what Rinnie's doing right now…_

"Ms. Warsaw, Ms. Dublin, Ms. Venice…"

Venice? That was Carly! She brought herself out of her stupor and cheered for her, giving her a thumbs up. She crossed her fingers in return.

"Ms. Paris." _Bitch. _Lily mentally said to herself. As if she heard, Ms. Paris smirked at her gloatingly as she passed and in retaliation, Lily tried to trip her. No such luck.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah…Ms. London." Lily jerked out of her reverie. _Did he? Did he just say—oh my gosh! _She gasped out loud and stepped down the steps, astonished. Maybe, just maybe, the Fates were actually going to be on her side this time. Maybe. As she passed him, James gave her an encouraging grin and went back to announce names.

Lily just felt a huge relief standing there. She felt as though she was going to fall down at any moment. Her knees shook a bit, trying hard to carry her weight. Man, she really did need to lose a few pounds. Across the stage, Carly gave her a thumbs up and this time, Lily crossed her fingers.

Good Luck.

* * *

After the show, the girls slipped into more casual dresses (still dresses nonetheless) and were supposed to go to the dining room for a surprise. Lily tried to pester Bella to tell her what it was.

"Oh come on! If it's not worth it, I don't wanna go!" Lily complained. "My feet are—"

"Aching, sore, yada yada yada," Bella finished for her. She pushed Lily's back to keep her going. "Lils, I'm not gonna lie. You might not like the surprise, but then again, you might love it." When Lily gave her the look, Bella hastily said, "But I'm not gonna say nothin'!"

"Damn you," Lily muttered, grinning though, to say that she was joking. Carly caught up to them and punched Lily's shoulder.

"I knew we were gonna make it! I just knew it!" Carly giggled. "How could they not? We're so adorable!" Lily laughed. "Oh, and I didn't forget anything about last night." She nudged Lily. "So what happened with you and dashing _Mr. Potter?_"

Lily glared angrily at her. "Nothing!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then, but just remember at the beginning of this pageant, I told you that you fancied Potter, but you just didn't believe—"

"Who fancies who!"

Carly looked amused. "So he fancies you?"

"No! Just drop it. Okay? Please?" Lily begged. Carly rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed loudly.

"Fine! Hm…I wonder what the surprise is. Bella?" Carly latched onto the trainer's arm and fluttered her long, pretty eyelashes. "Please?"

Bella huffed. "Oh dear god, not you too! For the last time, I'm not sayin' nothin' about anything! Oh well, we're here; you'll find out soon enough anyways."

Lily and Carly gasped as they saw the dining hall. What had once been plain was now elaborate. They actually lighted the chandeliers instead of the regular lamps, giving it and ethereal glow. The tables were neatly set up and chairs orderly aligned. The had added flowers to each table.

James Potter was on the podium again. "Welcome girls, and congratulations on making it this far! As you know, they next day of the pageant will be in three days. There, you will answer a few questions and tell your viewers about yourself. The following day, I'm sad to say, twenty-five of you will go home. But enough about that!" He gestured to the seats. "Sit!"

"This is our surprise? I'm really quite unimpressed Bella," Lily said boringly. Bella hushed her as James continued talking.

"Now, we all know that there is a surprise today that the pageant has in store for all of you. Allow me to lift this curtain." He did so with ease and out poured many parents and guardians. "We have cordially invited your parents and guardians with us to stay with us for the rest of the pageant. Dinner will be served shortly. Enjoy!"

While the rest of the girls were moving and crying, laughing, and hugging their parents, Lily stayed rooted to her seat. He couldn't mean that they invited…

"Lillian?"

_Mother_.

* * *

_Xox.Annie Potter.xox-_

_You wanna speak Hindi and Mermaid? Lol! That's so cool! No one has ever written that to me before._

**White-angel-snowflake-**

**Grade violin? I don't really…keep track. But I think I'm in third year, or maybe second. Whatever. All I know is that I play piano a whole bunch better. I've always wanted to speak with ****animals****, like communicate with them? It'd be so awesome.**

Rae-

Gaelic…funny. I've never heard of that language before. But I am taking Spanish even though I totally suck at it.

_**SilverRaiine-**_

**_I play piano too! Wow, but it's so hard to do because with _****_school_****_ (well, school's out now but…) but I'm in orchestra instead of band. Elvish? Can you really learn that? It's quite unique…_**

_KrAzYkEwLgUrL-_

_Dude! Your name is gonna kill me these days, and so are you probably. I'm really sorry I haven't been able (sometimes it was laziness) to update!_

**Lehana Nirvei-**

**Portuguese is something my friend speaks. And it's really weird cuz' she comes from Brazil. But you're so right! I can't understand a word of it, and nighter can anyone else.**

Eleira312-

Thanx! And I'm sorry for not posting sooner; it's quite difficult for me to get up and just type. I'm quite lazy.

_Natalie-_

_Dang! Has my story not been updated for that long? Sheez..I've really been gone, haven't I? My __school__ went to New Orleans for this festival of some kind, and it was with a bunch of other high schools and middle schools with band and orchestra and choir. It was really, but I really hate those extra rehearsals. They take up so much time!_

Ann-

Oh god. Another reviewer that gonna kill me! I'm sorry for not updating! I really am!

**Flame of Desire-**

**Spanish is harder than French? Did I say that? Hm…whatever. But Latin is so incredibly difficult. I couldn't translate fast enough, so I'm taking Spanish instead! Gosh, you speak so many languages. You're gonna be trilingual if you keep studying. Maybe quadrilingual with Latin.**

_**Hpandfriendsruletheworld-**_

**_Ancienct Egyptian! Wow! _****_Egypt_****_ is awesome! Are you joking me? I just absolutely lov_****_e learning_****_ about their history. It's one of a kind! Their traditions and religions are so different from what we know today!_**

L:icoriceWands-

Italian is such a sexy language! You might think I'm weird saying that but it's seriously true. And it's really pretty and all smooth and fluent. The place that I wanna go most is Venice, although some people say that it's not as good as it looks, but whatever. I'm still going!

Man eating plant-

No! You should continue Italian! It's a really awesome language! But French comes in pretty close. It's all accenty and purr-y. Brilliant language.

**Cutestsweetiepie-**

**Italian is hard but Spanish isn't as pretty. It really isn't. Oh gee! I just realized how many people wanna speak Italian! I really want to too, but unfortunately, I'm taking Spanish with a mean crow.**

_Lily-900121-_

_Thanx_!

**IamSiriusgrl-**

**Darn you! You're one of those people that can guess what's gonna happen. Intuitive. And ****French**** is a really pretty language? Are you taking it in school?**

WoW-Girl-

Hmm…not too picky are you? Just anything but boring old English? Nice…

_Forever-FallenAngel-_

_Japanese! Me too! Me Too! Do you read any anime or manga books? I don't know, but my friend asked me to teach her how to read the book because she didn't know how to read it. Everyone that doesn't read it says it's really confusing, but once they learn, they're all like 'oh it's so easy!'_

Auramistealia-

Welsh. I've never heard anyone speak Welsh before! I need to like get a tape recording or something. Uh, I hate allergy season! It sucks and the allergies in Texas seem worse than anywhere else. I personally don't have allergies but all of my friends and my brother have them and uh…I feel really bad.

**Sweet Sarcasm-**

**Yeah! Asian Power. Prestigious schools…bah! Humbug (completely out of season what w/e)! My ****school**** only offers ****French****, Spanish, or Latin. So it's not that much better. I was gonna go to a Magnet ****School**** cuz' I got accepted, but it's so far! But it offers Japanese, Chinese, and some other ****stuff**** that you usually don't see.**

IcyCrystal-

I play the violin and I'm so bloody tired of it! I wanna quit after I get my credits (but I could just do art). Italian! Almost everyone want to speak it! But I don't blame them. It's such a gorgeous language.

_Mizlovegood-_

_French__! Yippee! I take Spanish (but only cuz' of my parents. Nag nag nag), but I really really wanted to take __French__. It's a lot prettier than Espanol._

_**FlOrA!**_

**_The _****_Lily_****_/James attraction will begin soon. Guarateed. And they are really difficult. I know Chinese and I'm _****_learning_****_ Japanese slowly, but surely. My dad used to take Japanese in high _****_school_****_ and said that it was almost like relearning Chinese with different pronunciations and some different symbols._**

_**Poisoned Ink898-**_

**_Awww…thanks! (blushes_)**

ww-

Oh thanks! I was actually going for the real Christina lyrics but you're right. I should've made them the ones from Disney

_WingedWisdom-_

_And yet another reader that will kill me for not updating sooner. Sorry!_

Jersey Princess-

Dutch! Yesem! This author came to our school and said something in Dutch, cuz' she was an exchange student there. Well, she was all like talking about some porridge I think? And said it was the hardest thing to pronounce. It was like fleur gleur something something. And who's Dixie?

**JeNnIfEr88-**

**You're Chinese? Awesome! And I heard from my dad, cuz' he took Japanese in China, that Japanese was a lot like Chinese. It was just sorta different but undeniably easier once you knew one of the two languages.**

SilverFalls-

Thank you! That seriously makes me feel a whole bunch better about my story.

Question:

What is your zodiac sign and element? If you don't know, I can tell you. Just gimme your b-day.

I am a Taurus and my element is earth cuz' I'm a Taurus. I don't really believe in horoscopes since I'm Christian, but it's just fun to know sometimes, ya know? It interests me, just like mythology. I'm a history person.

Bye!


	11. Time Lasts Forever

Summary: Ahh...I'm too lazy to even copy and paste now. But...okay. Lily is a contestant in the Miss Europe pageant, but she begins to fall for James Potter, who is the host, and this relationship is definitely against the rules of the contest. Along the way, more and more get revealed about Lily, and James, but more Lily. Her mother, who is most unwelcome in her life, comes to see her because as a surprise, the Miss Europe pageant invited all the contestants family to stay with them.

By the way, I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They belong to our most loved J.K. Rowling, though the series is almost over! ( I guess good series aren't dragged out for too long...

--

_"Fine! Hm…I wonder what the surprise is. Bella?" Carly latched onto the trainer's arm and fluttered her long, pretty eyelashes. "Please?"_

_Bella huffed. "Oh dear god, not you too! For the last time, I'm not sayin' nothin' about anything! Oh well, we're here; you'll find out soon enough anyways."_

_Lily and Carly gasped as they saw the dining hall. What had once been plain was now elaborate. They actually lighted the chandeliers instead of the regular lamps, giving it and ethereal glow. The tables were neatly set up and chairs orderly aligned. They had added flowers to each table._

_James Potter was on the podium again. "Welcome girls, and congratulations on making it this far! As you know, they next day of the pageant will be in three days. There, you will answer a few questions and tell your viewers about yourself. The following day, I'm sad to say, twenty-five of you will go home. But enough about that!" He gestured to the seats. "Sit!"_

_"This is our surprise? I'm really quite unimpressed Bella," Lily said boringly. Bella hushed her as James continued talking._

_"Now, we all know that there is a surprise today that the pageant has in store for all of you. Allow me to lift this curtain." He did so with ease and out poured many parents and guardians. "We have cordially invited your parents and guardians with us to stay with us for the rest of the pageant. Dinner will be served shortly. Enjoy!"_

_While the rest of the girls were moving and crying, laughing, and hugging their parents, Lily stayed rooted to her seat. He couldn't mean that they invited…_

_"Lillian?"_

_**Mother**._

_----_

"Mother," she greeted stiffly as she felt delicate arms, so much like hers, wrap around her delicate waist. The elaborate dining room that they were in suddenly felt cold, and pressuring, as if a giant hand were pushing down on her. Her mother's pale blue eyes shone up at her emerald green ones.

"Lillian," another voice greeted.

Lily turned to look at the source of the voice, although she already knew who it was subconsciously. The man gave her a large smile, fake, plastic. She felt the cold hands that tugged at her heart disappear, and fire take its place. _How dare he come…how dare he show his face…_

The man's smile faltered at the sight of Lily's unmoving face. He glanced uncertainly at her mother. She gave him a reassuring nod and moved closer to him. Lily didn't move at all.

"Well, what a fine young woman you've turned out to be Lily. Your mother's really proud of y—" he began as if he had this phrase memorized.

"It's Lillian," she said, and turned to both of them. "To **both** of you."

Her mother glanced at her nervously. "Now, don't be like this now, Lily. Both of us have come to wish you good luck and to say that we'll know you'll you fine. We're both really prou—"

"_Don't talk as if he were my father!_" She whispered sharply, furiously. "He will **never** be my father!"

They both quailed a little at the sharp cutting edge of her words. Her mother tried to put a hand on her arm, but Lily shrugged it off.

"Lillian," her mother whispered almost desperately. "Can't you just forgive us? Forgive me? Why can't we all just be a big happy family, like we used to be? Don't I at least deserve that chance?"

Lily looked sharply at her, her red hair flouncing like flamed under chandelier light. "There was _never_ a we. He was never a part of our family. I don't need to forgive you because you don't deserve that chance. You threw that chance away when you decided to throw your family away," she said bitingly. "_You are not my mother_."

Tears welled up in her mother's eyes, and Lily suddenly couldn't look away. Those eyes that told her a million times that she loved her, the eyes that said I'm sorry, those eyes that looked at her when she discovered them on the bed…shameful. Regretful.

"Lily," her mother pleaded, whispering the name that she hadn't used in many years. "_Please…_if you just let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain!" she cried out furiously, attracting the room's attention. There were titters and whispers running around, but she didn't care. They were all bimbos, sluts, the lot of them. "You," she said looking her mother in the eye, "and you," she said looking at her mother's boss, "stay away from me. Go create your own big happy family because I don't want to be a part of _anything_ that involves your dreams. Your dreams, after all, destroyed mine."

She turned to leave, but her mother latched on to her hand tightly. Lily looked at her mother, almost apologetically. "I hope you got that promotion that you wanted…" Her mother gasped and drew in a breath shakily. "Because that promotion cost us _everything_…" Lily pried her mother's hand off and returned it to her side. "Goodbye, mother. Have a good life." And she stalked out of the room, leaving those haunting blue eyes behind her.

--

The next morning, Lily arose to a gloomy day. It was extremely cloudy, good to fit her mood. She stared at her reflection in the mirror dispassionately. Her eyes were red and blotchy, from crying the unwilling tears that she cried. Her cheeks were starting to grow little bumps, as they always did when she was distressed or anxious. Her hair was dreadful, in lumps and sticking to her forehead quite inelegantly. All in all, not Miss Europe material.

She sighed as she started to get to work. No one could be able to see her distress. As she was just putting on the lotion to help her skin, a knock came at her door, followed by a hesitant voice.

"Lily? Uh…Lily? Are you there? Well, I know you are but it's okay if you don't want to come out. I mean, last night was awful—and gross—and awful, but I just wanted to come see how you were doing. You know, because there's no way that you could be feeling like yourself after all that crap that you had to go through—I mean, well…Lily, dammit, I know you can hear me. Just open the stupid door so I can stop standing here stuttering at it! Lily! Come on—" The door flung open to a distressed Carly. She shrieked in surprise as she stumbled into the room.

"Er…good morning Carly." Lily looked at her uncertain figure standing there and grinned in an exhausted manner. "Well, are you going to sit? I don't believe I've ever needed to invite you to sit down."

Carly suddenly burst into undignified tears. Lily looked at her, startled, and in disbelief. "You bloody, _stupid_, arse!" Carly sobbed, flinging herself on the bed. "I was so worried, but no, you don't care. I wanted you to meet my family, but then I realized that it wasn't such a good idea since your mom and that awful guy came and then everything got messed up, and you made a scene, and there were rumors flying around that you packed up and went on home!" she cried hysterically. "I was looking for you the whole night, and I even went to ask Mr. Potter if you checked out and he said no and I said I couldn't find you and he looked really worried too and—oh! It was awful! Where were you anyways? I was worried that you might do something stupid to hurt yourself and wahhhh…!"

"You and…James…were looking for me all night?" Lily bit her lip. "Oh Carly, I'm sorry. I just…needed some space, to think, you know? Last night just brought up a bunch of unwanted memories and I—well, I just needed to sort them all out before I came back. I'm—I'm sorry if I made you worry. I didn't think—"

"If! _If_ you made me worried! You insensitive bitch!" she howled, and Lily whacked her with a pillow, cracking a grin.

"Alright, alright, mistake on my part, though I don't know why I'm apologizing. I didn't do anything wrong. Darn it, Carly, you always make me feel guilty for something that I did perfectly right." Lily sighed wearily. "But it's alright now. My mother…did…did she, you know…go home…with him?"

"Yes, I saw her boarding a bus this morning. She was actually talking to Mr. Potter, but yes, she did—"

Lily looked up so fast that she cricked her neck. "James? What does James have to do with all this?"

Carly looked at her strangely. "Well, he is the host, as I've reminded you many many times already. He does have certain obligations to fulfill, and well…why do you care anyways? Oh!" Carly looked at her with an understanding light. "I see…" She grinned slyly. "_James_ is obviously a very important person to you—"

"We're just friends!" Lily protested.

"And obviously what he does with you parents is very important to you…"

"I don't care about their business. And they are not my parents—"

"So, does that mean you—"

"No! Finish that question and I'll punch you," Lily shrieked as she grabbed a pillow and whacked her again.

"Hey, that's not very nice." Carly threw another pillow in retaliation.

Lily just laughed lightly and whacked her over the head.

"Not my **hair**! Okay, that's it, Miss London, you are totally getting the pillow fight of the century! AHHHHHH!" She screamed as she launched her pillows, and the girls, with their laughter, lightened the halls with their delightful pastime.

--

"Miss London, I presume?" A smooth voice interrupted Lily in her thoughts and snapped her out of her reverie. The afternoon was quite nice, very cloudy, yes, but still quite nice. It wasn't like those unbearably hot days with the sun scorching your back, though it might rain soon. Lily always enjoyed winter better than summer. When it's cold, you can always add more layers on yourself, but when it's hot, you can't take off a certain layer of clothing, even if you do feel like walking down the street naked. Sometimes, it's just that hot. But today, very soothing. A nice, light breeze with nice, fresh air. She had been on the balcony of one of the hallways because she felt that it was too stiffling inside.

"Yes?" She turned around, but immediately wished she didn't because she was met with the face of Lucius Malfoy. She stiffened slightly, feeling his gaze rake over her. "May I help you?"

"Yes…I was quite…delighted with your performance a yesterday," he breathed down her neck, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand. "It was very nice," he said deliberately, in the same way. Lily shivered voluntarily, though it had nothing to do with the weather.

"Uh…thank you, thank you very much. It's very nice to hear comments on my performance," she said, annoyed to hear that she sounded a little breathless. Lucius Malfoy…that face, that name, all of it screamed power. Oh sure, his steel silver eyes, night be alluring if you looked at it a certain way, and oh sure, his presence did make you feel quite insignificant, and sure, even his shadow captured everyone's attention, and yes, he did have quite a lot of contacts (important ones), and of course, he was quite rich, but, Lily reached for some comfort, there's no reason to be _intimidated_ by him.

"I feel that you have quite the potential to reach your goal of Miss Europe, more than many of the other contestants, yes?" He grabbed her hand delicately and placed a feathery light kiss on top of it. She shivered again, with a feeling of foreboding that she felt very strongly.

"Your too kind, Mr. Malfoy." Lily stepped back a little, but it did not help her feelings of foreboding at all.

"Not at all. You're quite modest, Miss London," he said with a smirk. "In fact, I would…" he stepped closer to her, "be delighted to know you better." He drew in a breath.

"Uh…thank you, Mr. Malfoy. But perhaps, as a judge, you would like to spend time with some of the other contestants first before myself. You see, the other contestants are quite _wonderful_," she paused, "and would love to get to know the judges as well."

Lucius Malfoy stepped back. "Of course," he said smoothly, regaining his posture. "I always like to get to know my contestants very, very well before the end judging process. Good afternoon, Miss London."

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy," she said softly, as he walked away, her heart beating fast with panic, or was it something else? All she knew was, it would be in her best interest if she never saw him again.

--

The air was cool and damp outside. Lily's fiery red hair flew around her face, dancing in circles, making it look more like a bush of fire than ever. She brushed it irritably out of her face. No one was outside today. Pity. Rainy days always make her feel happier, for some strange reason. Ever since she was little, she always loved going out in the rain, and although she never started "singing in the rain", she did do a lot of "dancing in the rain".

It just seemed to wash all her other thoughts away. All she concentrated on was catching droplets of water with her tongue. It wasn't the most hygienic thing to do, as her mother always reminded her, but it was something to do. The days seemed all the same to her. Just endless time ticking away, faster and faster as you went along in life. _Screw all that about life being the next adventure_, Lily thought spitefully, _they're lying_. She was scared of dying.

Of death.

Yet she chose to want to become an auror. Why? Simply because she didn't believe in running away. There's no escaping death…so what's the point in running away? She would rather die doing something she believed in, young and full of life, than let it waste away, ticking in that agonizing way. Actually, that was wrong. She wasn't really scared of death. She was more afraid of…what it took to die. She was scared of the process of dying. Of withering away in sickness.

Some old people die in their sleep, but it's not really death by old age. It's more like, the older you get the more diseases you're prone to have. So, in reality, you really die of disease, and no disease is without pain. Failure of body systems to work means your lungs fail. Which basically means you suffocate to death. Like drowning. She didn't really understand herself. She was afraid of withering away like an old crone, but she was also scared of not having the full chance of blooming. To live life to the fullest. But death doesn't care about that. It can come to anyone, at anytime. She learned that lesson through her dad.

She shivered involuntarily and sighed. Of all the things she had to think about, death just had to pop up into her head. Why did her mother have to come? Worse, why did she have to come with him? Why did she have to look at her so brokenly and full of remorse and regret, yet not being able to change anything about it? If death could swoop down at anytime, especially with Lord What's-his-face in power, didn't she want to die without regrets? Her mother, her dear old mother…

She shivered as cold drops of rain trickled down her body. Her clothes flattened themselves on her, pressing close to her. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Lily sneezed twice in succession. That was another thing about her. She very rarely sneezed once, always twice or three times. Her eyes flew open when she felt something heavy land on her shoulders. It was a jacket.

"Alright there Evans?"

She turned around, blinking the raindrops off her eyelashes, although she already knew whom it was.

"I'm alright Potter, quite alright," she said softly, almost shyly, looking up at his face through her thick, dark lashes. It just occurred to her then that Potter was really tall. _A very elegant figure, and a very nice back,_ she thought slyly.

"Good then," he said equally softly. He drew his breath out slowly, and then looked up at the rain that was falling from what seemed to be an infinity away. "Good."

Looking up at his handsome, rugged figure, Lily heart felt at peace even though she knew it shouldn't be. Standing there with him by her side, Lily felt as if time had stopped ticking... just for the two of them.

--

**_Okay, okay, before you start getting the knives out and stabbing poor little me, I really must get my apology out. I know, I know, I suckkkkk… I haven't updated in like a year and to some faithful readers, thank you very much for sending me reviews anyways, but hey! I'm back. But I'll probably put my other story on hold because more people seem to like this one, and I only have time for one of them ( sorry._**

**Answer to my question:**

**Element Fire: **

**Aries (March 21st-April 19th)**

**Leo (July 23rd-August 22nd)**

**Sagittarius (November 23rd-December 21st)**

_Element Water: _

_Scorpio (October 24th-November 22nd)_

_Pisces (February 20th-March 20th) _

_Cancer (June 21st-July 22nd)_

**Element Earth: **

**Capricorn (December 22nd-January 19th)**

**Virgo (August 23rd-September 22nd)**

**Taurus (April 20th-May 20th)**

Element Air:

Aquarius (January 20th-February 19th)

Gemini (May 21st-June 20th)

Libra (September 23rd-October 23rd)

**Those who are non-compatible:**

**Fire & Water (no duh…)**

**Earth & Air**

_Sooooo….how was summer for all of you? I went to several different places actually. And it's quite nice. I just hate how I get homework in the summer. You would the think that (no really?) teachers just wanna torture us the whole year round…(_


	12. Heartfelt Tears

HEEEEEYYY! I'm BAAACCK!! Okay, okay, what took me so long??? I don't know; I just needed some time away. I was running out of ideas and everything was just blahhed. But I don't like leaving this story up for grabs (I hate it when authors do that) especially not with all of my faithful readers out here waiting for me. So…onward!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

_Chapter 12_

"Urgg…I don't understand!" Lily moaned to Bella. "Why is this happening to me?"

She looked at the bathing suit she was to wear onstage. Two words: bright orange. It clashed horribly with her flaming red hair.

"Um…it's not that bad. Honestly. But why weren't you here sooner when the rest of the girls were here picking their bikinis?" Bella eyed Lily up and down.

"I overslept! Why didn't you come get me?" Lily whined.

"You didn't tell me to!" Bella retorted. "Now turn around!"

She held Lily at arms length to scrutinize her.

"Well…" she began. "At least you have a fine figure."

"Just like the rest of the fifty contestants!" Lily bit back. She fidgeted uncomfortably as Bella adjusted her hair with some pins.

"Well, it's actually not so bad. Just make sure to smile, and be pleasant. Not that sarcastic-ness that you're always stuck with," Bella commented seriously. "This round is really important. Another twenty-five of you will go home and then the competition gets really serious."

"It doesn't matter, Bella," Lily said. "Really. It doesn't. So what if I don't get the scholarship? It's nothing to cry over. After all, I've been doing fine without any of this before, what does it matter if I go back to the way things used to be?"

"The way things used to be? Lily," Bella looked her seriously in the eyes. "It will never be the same for you again. Sometimes in a good way, and sometimes in a bad way. You will continue to have publicity, especially if you get into the top ten. Besides, that wasn't what I was talking about."

"No?"

"No! I just…ya know…"

"What?" Lily asked.

"Well, I just don't want to see you go home. You—you have potential Lily, and for me to say that, it has to be true!"

"Oh _yes_," Lily laughed. "Because the all knowing, all powerful Bella is telling me this."

"Damn straight," Bella said. "And don't you ever forget it!"

Lily scoffed, then suddenly became serious again. "Hey Bella?"

"Mmmm hmm?" Bella mumbled through a mouth full of pins.

"Um…I was just wondering," Lily started out hesitantly. Bella looked at her expectantly. Lily's mouth froze up.

"Mmmm!" Bella gestured for her to continue.

"Well…" Lily said. "Just what is the deal between contestants and…other people?"

Bella spat out the pins. "Other people?" she asked. "Like what kind of other people?"

"Well, you know," Lily remarked nonchalantly as possible. "Like other contestants, trainers, judges, and hosts?"

Bella coughed. "Excuse me? What was that last one?"

Lily blushed a furious red. "Not that I like him or anything!" she made an X with her arms violently. "Really! I mean—nevermind that stupid host then! What are the rules between me and the other people?"

"Uh huh. Because I'm so convinced of what you saying right now." Bella poked Lily in the side, startling her. "And just what if our dear Miss Italy finds out about this?"

"What? I mean—I don't care! I don't like him!" Lily whirled around quickly, crossing her arms in a defiant manner.

"I never said you did," came the stifled reply. Lily 'hmphed' and turned back around, eyeing the ground.

"But please Bella," she said solemnly. "Just what is the deal between judges and contestants?"

"Judges? Mmm…they're not allowed to interact with contestants. It's against the rulebook; after all, unfair biases are never wanted in a contest like this." Bella studied her work. "We're going to have to put something on this swimsuit to make sort of a distinguishing line between it and your hair."

"Okay, I'll think of something," Lily replied hastily. "Just, keep going."

"About the rules thing? Well, it's really simple," Bella continued, putting in some hairspray. "I think it was from around a few years ago when one of the contestants was found to be having a fling with one of the judges. And of course, it wasn't fair to the others, so they fired the judge and expelled the contestant."

"No!" Lily gasped "But what if she really liked him?"

"So? They should've known better. Of course, then it wasn't an official rule, but it was definitely known to everyone. Like an unofficial must. Now, in the rulebook, you can actually find (under some subarticle or other) the specifics. 'A judge may talk to a contestant only to further the competition. Any relationship between a judge and contestant is not allowed. Any violation of this rule will result in the expulsion of the contestant and the termination of a job.' " Bella tugged at her swimsuit some more.

"So it's actually an official rule now…"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

_But Malfoy…No, he had to have known. He is a judge. Unless…he wanted to test me?_ _But_, Lily thought, _that wouldn't make any sense. And what about Carly? He seems awfully friendly to us. There's something not right about this…_

"Lily? Lily!"

"Huh?" Lily jumped in surprise.

"What's going on?" Bella's eyes were concerned.

"Oh…" _I'm not sure what he was doing, but it couldn't have been anything that would put his job in jeopardy, right?_ "Heh heh," Lily giggled nervously. "It's nothing. I'm just curious, that's all."

"Uh _huh_…wait a second!"

"What?" Lily asked. She squirmed as Bella scrutinized her closely, then jumped again when Bella gave a loud cry.

"No Lily! Resist!"

"Umm…wh—what?" Lily asked, startled.

"Lily," Bella sighed, getting into lecture stance. "I know, and I understand. But it just won't work out."

"Huh?" Lily glanced at her in surprise. "What won't?"

Bella sighed and stroked Lily's hair. "Lily, I know that it's hard to, but you cannot allow yourself to put your place in the competition in danger."

_She's—she's not talking about James, is she_? _Because, there's nothing going on…_She flashed back to the other day when they were standing in the rain.

--

_She shivered as cold drops of rain trickled down her body. Her clothes flattened themselves on her, pressing close to her. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Lily sneezed twice in succession. That was another thing about her. She very rarely sneezed once, always twice or three times. Her eyes flew open when she felt something heavy land on her shoulders._

"_Alright there Evans?" _

_She turned around, blinking the raindrops off her eyelashes, although she already knew whom it was. _

"_I'm alright Potter, quite alright," she said softly, almost shyly, looking up at his face through her thick, dark lashes. _

"_Good then," he said equally softly. He drew his breath out slowly, and then looked up at the rain that was falling from what seemed to be an infinity away. "Good."_

_Looking up at his handsome, rugged figure, Lily heart felt at peace even though she knew it shouldn't be. Standing there with him by her side, Lily felt as if time had stopped ticking, just for the two of them…_

_--_

_Well_, Lily thought dryly. _Nothing to be that excited about anyways_.

"Don't worry. There's nothing going on between us, for the last time!" Lily said.

"What?" Bella asked, confused. "What are you talking about? This is the first time, not the last time."

"What?" Lily echoed. "Would you stop being so confusing and spit it out already? Explain clearly! What are you talking about?"

"The judges, stupid!" Bella cried exasperatedly. "Now, I know that many of them are young, and lots of them are cute, but you are in no way, _no way,_ to get involved with any of them. Understood?"

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? This is serious!" Bella complained, turning Lily around. "Don't get involved with anyone here, no one." She looked around surreptitiously. "Because in this competition, even your friends can turn on you in the blink of an eye."

Lily drew in a breath. "I—I won't. I—I'm not."

"Not?"

"Involved with anyone," she clarified, gaining confidence in herself. "And I won't. Not if I can help it."

Bella grinned brightly and slapped Lily on the back, making her stumble onto the ground. "Good girl!"

--

* * *

"What is that?" 

"What is what?" Lily asked.

"What is that white line on your bathing suit?!" Bella shrieked. Lily stared down at the solid white line that was drawn onto her swimming suit with permanent marker.

"Oh this?" Lily gestured. "Just a little artistic design!" Looking at Bella's face, she quickly elaborated. "You know! Because you said you wanted something to distinguish my hair from the swimsuit, and I thought I w-would…" She trailed off feebly seeing Bella's bull face.

"You! You are in trouble! Lily," Bella moaned. "I meant something that I would do!"

"Like what?" Lily retorted.

"I don't know! But not that!" Bella fingered the line.

"Exactly!" Lily exclaimed brightly. "So I did it for you! And it doesn't look bad! Really, it's better than nothing!"

"But…"

Lily, sensing victory (and an ice cream treat at Bella's expense for her fabulous moment of creativity), continued. "And it's different from any other swimming suit in the contest! Completely standing out! The audience won't know what hit them!"

"Uh! Fine!" Bella threw her hands up. "Fine! It's too late to change now, just get in line behind Miss Paris."

"Excuse me, who?"

"Lily, this is not the time to joke around. You are onstage in five minutes. Get-behind-Miss-Paris-now!" Bella huffed as she pushed Lily towards her place in line.

"But—" Lily spoke to thin air. She stood behind the tall blonde from the bathroom stall. "Heh heh," she chuckled nervously as the intimidating blonde looked down at her. "Hello—"

"Why are you behind me?" Miss Paris demanded.

"Oh hello! I'm behind you because you just smell so good! I have to admit, I fell! Hook, line, and sinker. You must have been taking my advice. Breath mints are a fabulous invention!" Lily gasped in feigned surprise.

"Why I never—"

"Of course you never! Now turn around. Even though those breath mints helped your breath, you face is beyond help," Lily snapped. Miss Paris huffed and turned around carefully, taking time to slap her hair in Lily's face.

Lily growled, but soon she spotted Carly and waved happily. Carly gestured to the her own blue swimsuit and drew an imaginary line followed by a thumbs up.

"See? I told Bella that it was a stroke of genius," Lily muttered to herself, smiling at Carly in return. Carly, of course, was looking gorgeous in a small, periwinkle two-piece suit that emphasized her figure graciously. Looking back down at her one-piece swimsuit, Lily indeed felt like a small child.

The curtain lifted and Lily inhaled deeply. Although she told herself that she wasn't nervous, being in front of a crowd just didn't sit well with her. In front of the audience, she could see James delighting the audience with his natural charisma.

"Now please welcome all of our beautiful fifty contestants!" James exclaimed to roars of the crowd. After they quieted down, he continued, "But unfortunately for these ladies, only twenty-five of them will move on to the next round!" Boos from the audience erupted. James smiled. "Alright ladies, come on out!"

"Now tonight, ladies and gentlemen," James continued after all the women assembled onstage, "is our swimsuit night! Over the past few days, our contestants have taken pictures and videos of themselves in their bathing suits, telling a little bit more about themselves."

As the videos were shown, Lily felt a nudge in her side and looked up only to see Miss Paris, again looking down on her from her tall height. She frowned slightly.

"What?" she hissed quietly, without breaking her smile.

Miss Paris only smiled wider and whispered, "Do you see me compared with you? Obviously, James would choose me if he had a choice."

Lily's smile became strained as Miss Paris went on.

"Although, that's not much of a brainer. Surely you would know that you have no hopes with him?"

Lily scoffed. "Are you still on about that? Keep your head in the competition, Paris, because if you don't, you might not last. And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Miss Paris only smirked, staring straight ahead.

Lily, looking around, saw Malfoy in the judging panel and narrowed her eyes. She didn't like him at all. He seemed sneaky and cunning when she interacted with him, almost like greasy clean. It was…not a pleasurable experience.

A long time had passed since she had began standing there, and her knees trembled, not only with tiredness, but also with anticipation. This—this was her goal, her desire. He chance to be able to fulfill her wishes. Nothing would stop her.

"Now, please ladies, it's time for your model walk!" James shouted about the din of the stadium. "Starting with our left, Miss Berlin!"

As the models one by one walked the catwalk on stage, James looked over at Lily and suddenly gave her a wink. She gasped softly, attracting a few curious looks. For some reason, her heart starting beating a little faster, but of course, that was just nerves. Of course it wasn't because of anything that she didn't want to even think about. Or consider.

Lily raised her eyebrows, as she didn't think rolling her eyes would be a "contestant's" way of doing things. _Preposterous_.

"Now ladies," James announced, a tad dramatically if Lily did say so herself, "it is now time for the elimination." Amid the fake gasps of horror (okay, not that exaggerated), Lily felt her nerves also racking up her body. She knew this was coming, but there are just some things that you can't prepare for.

"When I call your name, please stand with me, in a line, at the front of the stage. These will be the contestant's to move onto the next round. The ladies who do not get called, there will be twenty-five of you, by the way, you shall have to leave the competition and lose the chance of winning that scholarship money and the title of Miss Europe," James elaborated.

_Jerk_, Lily thought. _You didn't have to make it sound that bad_.

As number twenty was called, the rest of the girls, including Lily, were getting extremely restless. All of them had worked hard for the last five spots, and it wasn't fair to any of them that they had to go home. Carly and that snobby witch had already made it into the final twenty-five and were standing in front of the audience.

"Miss Madrid."

A tall, flow-y black haired girl gave a cry of joy as she rose to stand next to the rest of the continuers.

"Miss Luxembourg."

Again, the blonde-haired girl started tearing up as she, too, walked down the steps.

"Miss Nantes."

Okay, so at this point, Lily was really starting to panic._ I know I said some pretty nasty things about this contest, but this…really is a big deal for me! It's my one big chance…please, please let me move on the next round,_ she prayed, crossing her fingers.

Her eyes found James's pleadingly, as if he had the power to let her stay. _Please_…and he smiled a smile that was only meant for her.

"Miss London."

Lily let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding as she moved unsteadily towards the front. Her ears drowned out the screams of approval and the cheers of the crowd, not even hearing the last name to be called. Her eyes never left the front of the stage, not noticing the posters in the audience, nor the disappointed sighs of the remaining contestants for losing another chance.

She was mortified to find her eyes tearing up as well.

* * *

Thank you wonderful people so much for all the reviews I've been receiving, despite my spouts of inmovements, or in this case, spouts of inability-to-update-ness. But the reveiws truly have helped!

They're like my little muses, just trying to get me to cough up more chapters! So thanks you all.

And, on to housekeeping...

Okay, I know this will be bad news, but I'm going on vacation for two weeks! But I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible after I get back!

And, just to let me know a bit more about my breath-taking readers, please answer this question:

**What came first? The chicken or the egg?**

* * *


End file.
